Demonic Moons
by Teen Idol GoGo Yubari
Summary: After several missions, Yusuke and the others have a vacation. What they do not know is that an old demonic power will be reborn. The time is now… the time for a new evil. Or… can it be a friend to our young detective and his comrades?
1. A New Life Awakens

**Demonic Moons**  
A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic  
By Carol Ann G. Bamberger  
**Chapter One: A New Life Awakens**  
_After several missions, Yusuke and the others have a vacation. For three months, they have lived there normal lives and take as much pleasure as they can before the Spirit World needs their help again. Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuichi Minamino, and Hiei have been at ease. What they do not know is that an old demonic power will be reborn. The time is now… the time for a new evil. Or… can it be a friend to our young detective and his comrades? Only if you continue reading… all will be revealed. __  
_

_Somewhere deep in the Spirit World, a forgotten land makes its home. A land filled with demons that were exiled by the Spirit and Demon World and covered by a tremendous barrier so that no one can dare enter this sacred land. Ruled by three cat demon sisters with powers you cannot imagine. Each one holding a special technique that can destroy vast lands… leaving it in ruins of what was once a site of civilization. Their names are Eclipse, Mirage, and Luna. Eclipse holds the powers of the shadows. Mirage withholds the red flames of hell. Luna, the youngest, holds the power of winter blizzards. They are the Empresses of the Shadow Realm, the Land of Forgotten Memories.__  
__They've been plotting a plan to take over the Human World with a reincarnated demon from the 'Vault of Lost Souls' which is located in the Spirit World. They are particularly interested in one soul. A demon of the name Ceres, The Black Kitsune. Her powers and skill are very impressive. This soul could take their rule to a whole new world or more. They might even take over the three worlds that surround their sacred land. __  
__The time for the reincarnation ceremony has arrived. With the soul intact and the materials they have to make the body, they should receive a good reincarnation. All three place their objects by the ceremonial Fountain of Spirits, which is only used for the power of reincarnation. When they place the demon soul, they watched as the cloud-like soul of Ceres bathes into the sacred water of rebirth. After that, they poured the ashes and bones of a young woman into the fountain and placed sacred herbs and flowers afloat in the water for that will help the remains have healthy flesh and bones when back together. Now the ceremony has officially commenced. The three cat demons chant their offers to the shadow magic of the fountain.__  
_  
Eclipse: Oh great gods of our sacred land…  
Mirage: We give to you the remains of a young woman and the soul of a killer demon.  
Luna: We ask of you to give this soul a new beginning. Combine their flesh and soul to create a new-found warrior of darkness.  
Eclipse: The blood this girl sheds will be our tribute to your immense powers.  
All: This girl's body will walk once more!  
_The fountain's water was stirring. They watch as the herbs, ashes and bones combine and take shape of a young woman's body. The bones were connected and the flesh was returning. The soul was trying to find its new shell. Finally, the soul and body has combined and she started to move her bare body out of the water, but something was wrong._

Eclipse: What is this?!  
Mirage: Something is wrong! This is the body of a human!  
Eclipse: I thought we brought the remains of a demon woman, not a weak human's!  
Luna: We did have the right remains, I've checked. Do you think that the reincarnation failed to create the body of a demon?  
Eclipse: What do you think?! This is definitely not a successful corpse.  
Mirage: What should we do with the girl then? looks over to the girl  
Eclipse: Dump her.  
Luna: Dump her?  
Eclipse: Yes, dump her out of this world.  
Mirage: Where though?  
Eclipse: Put her where she belongs. We cannot use a human to do our plans. Sent a guardian with her. We'll use her for something else, but in the mean time… put her in the Human World.  
Luna: But… she does have some of the characteristics of what we planned.  
Eclipse: She only has the black hair, red eyes and the three scars on her right cheek. She has no skill what's so ever.  
Mirage: How do we know for sure?  
Eclipse: Humans cannot withstand a tremendous power like Ceres's. Now, just get rid of her. I want this failure out of my sight.  
Luna/Mirage: Yes sister.  
Luna: What can we name her?  
Eclipse: sighs Raven Mikako… that will be her name.  
_Luna and Mirage take the girl, wrap her in rags, and send her with Ren to Japan in the Human World. In order to make her fit in, they freeze time and alter the existence of Raven Mikako. They make a brief history for her, enlist her into a high school, get her an apartment, and give her memories that makes her believe she just moved into a new city in Japan. They also get her all the things she needs like clothes, shoes, and etc.. They finally leave and time has begun to start again. Raven is in front of the door of her apartment wearing a gray designer hat, a black blouse with silver patterns and buttons, and a pair of white slacks. Her hair was in a low ponytail and has bandages on both of her wrists. Her voice is soft spoken. _

Raven: (has luggage beside her and looks at a piece of paper) Yup, this must be the place, room 24. Ren, are you excited to move in?  
Ren (a little black dog): (barks in agreement)  
Raven: Ha, ha, I'm glad to hear it. Let's go in!  
_Raven and Ren go into their first home. It's already furnished and it's a perfect size for just about two people. It has a small bedroom, a nice bathroom, a fairly large kitchen and small dining area, and a medium sized living room. Raven puts all of her luggage into the bedroom and Ren goes off to the couch. Raven is just looking around the living room and she moves a curtain revealing a balcony. She goes out to the balcony and looks at the view. A light breeze was brushing against her face. _

Raven: Wow, this is a great view of the city. I bet it looks better at night. Hey Ren! Come here and see!  
Ren: (snore and nose bubble)  
Raven: (sweat drop) I guess you can do that too. (sighs and takes of her hat to get another piece of paper) I wonder where my school is. Oh well. I still have three days to settle in, and that's plenty of time to know where my school is. (puts the piece of paper back in her hat and wears it)  
_When she places the hat on her head, the breeze blew harder and it took Raven's hat. It goes down into the sidewalk. Raven screamed and yelled, "Someone please get that hat!" She runs inside, closes the sliding door, and dashes out of her apartment. Kurama was just walking by the apartment. The hat was still floating up in the air until it hit Kurama's face. Raven was still running inside the apartment building._

Kurama: (when hit with hat) Huh?! (takes it off and gets out the piece of paper) What's this? (reads it) This is an application form for my school. This must be the person's name… Raven… Mikako?  
Raven: (runs out the entrance of the apartment) Where is it?! Where's my hat?! (looking around frantically)  
Kurama: (looks at the strange girl yelling) (thinking) That must be the owner of this hat. (walks to Raven) I take that you are Raven Mikako?  
Raven: Huh? Uh… yes, I am.  
Kurama: Then this must belong to you. (hands Raven the hat)  
Raven: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! I was afraid I was going to lose this, but how did you know my name?  
Kurama: I read your application.  
Raven: Oh… I guess that would explain it. I better keep my stuff somewhere else so I don't lose anything.  
Kurama: I'm afraid so. It just so happens that I go to that very same school.  
Raven: Really?!  
Kurama: Yes, and I just came from there too.  
Raven: Um… do you mind if you show me where it is? I'm new here so I don't know my way around.  
Kurama: Um… sure. You just go down five blocks from here and turn to the right on Mid Street and go down two blocks. It's a pretty big building, so you can't miss it.  
Raven: Thank you! I'll go and try to find it now. (walks off then trips on a crack and falls right on her stomach)  
Kurama: Ah! Are you okay?!  
Raven: Hica? I should really watch where I'm going.  
Kurama: Ha, ha… you seem okay. Here let me help you. holds hand out  
Raven: Thank you… grabs hand Maybe I should go tomorrow. Thank you for helping with my hat, the directions, and… getting me off the ground.  
Kurama: It's all right, really.  
Raven: Well, I just wanted to say thanks. Um… what's your name?  
Kurama: Oh… it's Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino. (looks at his watch) Oh… I should really get going now. I have to meet some people.  
Raven: Oh… will I see you around?  
Kurama: If you live here and go to my school, then it may be a possibility.  
Raven: Okay. Good-bye.  
Kurama: Good-bye.  
_As Kurama walks off, Raven stands there holding her hat. Kurama goes to meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara at the arcade. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting as usual. Kurama just stood by the sidelines so he didn't interfere with their little squabble. They were creating such a commotion, but no one was really caring because they see this all the time. Also, this is Yusuke Urameshi we're talking about. They stop when they realize Kurama was there. Kuwabara was left with bruises, but Yusuke didn't even have a scratch. They dusted themselves off and walked to a nearby café to meet up with the girls who were waiting impatiently._

Yusuke: What took you so long, Kurama?  
Kuwabara: Yeah, we started that fight because we wanted to pass the time.  
Kurama: I was helping someone out.  
Yusuke: Was it an old person?  
Kurama: No… it was a young woman.  
Yusuke: Oh… a girl huh?  
Kuwabara: Was she good looking?  
Kurama: She was, I guess, attractive. Very innocent.  
Yusuke: Sounds like you're interested in her Kurama.  
Kuwabara: Yeah Kurama, are you hitting on girls?  
Kurama: Would you stop that. I'm not hitting on anyone. I was just helping.  
Yusuke: Right, anyways we should really get going before Keiko blows a casket like last time.  
Kurama: Then we should walk a bit faster or… run. (grins)  
Yusuke: I know what you're up to Kurama.  
Kuwabara: Me too.  
_All three of them line up, ready for a race to the café. "One… two… three… GO!" the three said in unison. They go off. Yusuke takes an early lead, followed by Kurama, and Kuwabara last. Kurama and Kuwabara are catching up. Yusuke is trying to run a bit faster. It's close now. All three of them were even. They were almost there and… it's final! Yusuke is the winner! They enter the café, breathing hard. They find Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina, who was just visiting from her world, sitting at a table in the corner._

Kuwabara: Yukina!! I didn't know you were here!  
Yusuke: Get out of the way lover boy! (pushes Kuwabara) So… did you wait long?  
Keiko: Oh no… only for about 30 minutes!!!!  
Botan: I wouldn't say that. It was about 13 minutes or so.  
Keiko: It felt like 30 to me.  
Shizuru: The only important thing is that they're here. Doesn't matter how long they took.  
Yukina: Yeah, at least they didn't leave us here.  
Yusuke: The one you should blame for making us late is him. points at Kurama  
Kurama: Hey! It wasn't my fault. I just ran into a…  
Kuwabara: (interrupts) A girl.  
Botan: Ooh, a girl eh? Is she a friend of yours?  
Kurama: No, I just met her on the way here.  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: He was hitting on girls.  
Keiko: (whacks both of them) Stop that.  
Kurama: We should head to the movie before it starts.  
Botan: You're right! The movie starts in 20 minutes! Let's go!  
_The gang goes off to the movies. Unfortunately for the guys… it's a girly drama movie. It's at least two hours long too. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were bored. They were almost the only boys there. Yusuke dozed off, Kuwabara went to the bathroom, and Kurama was giving tissues to the girls. After the two hours have past…_

Kurama: Yusuke? Yusuke… wake up. The movie's over. Yusuke! (pokes him in the ribcage)  
Yusuke: (startled and wakes up holding his side) Ouch! Damn, Kurama you didn't have to poke so hard! I was about to wake up you know!  
Kurama: Sorry Yusuke. The movie is over, so we can go now.  
Yusuke: Finally… looks around Where's Kuwabara?  
Kurama: He's still in the bathroom. He's been in there for at least 30 minutes.  
Yusuke: I told him not to eat those chilidogs and soda at the same time.  
Kurama: How many did he eat?  
Yusuke: 15... Wait… 20. He also drank 3 large Pepsi drinks.  
Kurama: (sweat drop) Oh dear. Should we wait?  
Yusuke: No.  
Kurama: Why?  
Yusuke: He's already here. See? (points)  
Kuwabara: Hey guys! I was in the bathroom. Is it time to go?  
Yusuke/Kurama: Yeah… (sweat drop)  
Keiko: Come on boys! It's time to go home.  
Boys: All right!  
_Everyone was going back home. A beautiful full moon was out that night. Raven was at her balcony staring at the moon. In her hands were red flower petals of all kinds. She released them into the breeze and went inside. The petals were dancing in the breeze until they changed into black petals. _

Carol: So how'd I do? I've changed a lot didn't I? Anyway... I can't believe I'm going to say it... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! There, I said it! PLEASE send one!


	2. The New Girl

**Chapter Two: The New Girl**  
_Two days have past. It's a Monday morning, Raven's first day of school. It's around five in the morning, and Raven is already awake. Preparations have already been made for Raven to go today. Raven has butterflies in her stomach. Worries have been making it hard for her to think straight. Common worries like new friends, grades and so forth, but the biggest problem is that she suffers headaches that occur when over stressed. Eventually she'll black out. That's her biggest problem. She has already suffered that a day ago, but luckily for her, a neighbor called an ambulance to help her out. The doctors she visited the other day gave her a note to give to her teachers about her condition. That's really embarrassing for a teen. They also discovered in Raven's medical records, which was created by Mirage and Luna, that she suffered amnesia a few months ago. Of course, this isn't the real story for Raven. _

Raven: (sighs) My first day of school. I'm not sure if I can handle the pressure. What if I black out like I did yesterday? (looks at the clock) It's only 5:48. I'll go take a shower to freshen up. (gets up and heads to the bathroom) (20 minutes later) That's better. (sighs) What to wear today? I'll wear black pant and a red blouse. (changing) Don't want to forget my hat.  
Ren: (comes into the room and jumps onto Raven's bed)  
Raven: Hey Ren. (pats on her head) You'll be home alone for eight hours. You think you can keep the place clean?  
Ren: (licking Raven's hand)  
Raven: I guess that's a yes. Now, where's my stuff?  
Ren: (jumps off he bed to go to the other room… comes back with Raven's book bag)  
Raven: Now that's a good girl. Thank you for getting my stuff Ren. (petting her head) Now… let's see. (goes to the kitchen and fixes a breakfast for her and Ren) Here you go Ren.  
Ren: (eating)  
Raven: (sits at the small table) I'm just keeping it light. (eats her breakfast) What time is it? (looks at the clock) What?! It's 7:20 already?!!! School starts at 7:30!!! AH! (rushes out of the house with her things) Bye Ren! See you later!!! (locks the door and runs) I'm going to be late!  
_Raven runs to her school. She doesn't realize that her clock was a few minutes behind. It's actually 7:45. She doesn't even need to worry either because school starts at 8:30, but reckless as she is, she doesn't even notice. "I forgot my lunch!!!" Raven goes back and gets it. Then she continues all over to get to her school. Now it's time when the students in the area come out to head to school. Raven bumps into Kurama, or in this case Shuichi, and falls on her butt and drops her hat. _

Raven: Ouch! (rubbing her bottom)  
Kurama: Oh… I'm sorry. (picks up her hat and realizes who he bumped into) You should really watch where you're going… Raven.  
Raven: Huh? (looks up) Oh… Shuichi! I am so sorry! I was in a rush to get to school that I wasn't paying attention where I was going.  
Kurama: I realized that. Here's your hat.  
Raven: Oh… gets up thank you. AH! What am I doing?! I have to get to school!  
Kurama: What's your hurry?  
Raven: I'm going to be late!  
Kurama: No you're not.  
Raven: Wha…?  
Kurama: School starts in 20 minutes or so. We have plenty of time.  
Raven: Eh?! Oh man… don't I feel stupid.  
Kurama: So this is your first day?  
Raven: Yup. Even before school I mess up.  
Kurama: It's okay. You want to walk together?  
Raven: That would be nice. (walks with Kurama)  
_15 minutes later_

Kurama: Here we are.  
Raven: Wow… you're right. It is big.  
Kurama: Yeah. Well, I'll see you later. I have to get to class.  
Raven: All right. (watches him go and sighs) Now I need to find my class. (gets a piece of paper out of her hat) Okay… where is my class?  
_Raven goes inside the school and starts to wander around. When she is looking around, the bell rings. "Great," she thought. When she is still looking for the classroom, the principal notices her._

Principal: Shouldn't you be in class, young miss?  
Raven: I know I am, but I can't find my classroom.  
Principal: Let me see. (takes her paper) Oh, so you're Raven Mikako. Well, your class is on the other side of the building.  
Raven: Oh…  
Principal: Don't worry. I'll bring you to your class.  
Raven: (bows) Thank you sir.  
Principal: You're welcome. Now follow me.  
Raven: Okay.  
_While Raven is with the principal, Kurama is in his class. He is sitting behind Kaito. Their teacher is waiting outside the door waiting for Raven to come. _

Kaito: Hey Shuichi. Did you hear? We're getting a new person in here.  
Kurama: I didn't here about that.  
Kaito: Well, we are. I hear that she lives alone. No parents or siblings.  
Kurama: How do you know this?  
Kaito: I overheard the teacher and principal.  
Kurama: Oh… (sweat drop)  
Kaito: What?  
Kurama: Nothing.  
_The principal finally gets Raven to her class._

Teacher: Oh, there you are Ms. Raven.  
Principal: Raven, this is your new teacher, Mr. Yahmada.  
Raven: Hello.  
Mr. Yahmada: It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Raven.  
Principal: Well, now that you're here, I'll leave you with Mr. Yahmada.  
Raven: Okay and thank you very much.  
Principal: (leaves to office)  
Mr. Yahmada: Let's get you into your class Raven.  
_They heard noises in the classroom. When Mr. Yahmada opened the door, everything calmed down. When Raven entered the room, some people were whispering. Kurama had his eyes wide open when he saw who the new person was._

Mr. Yahmada: Class, welcome your new classmate. This is Raven Mikako and she just moved here a few days ago.  
Raven: (voice very soft) It's very nice to meet you all.  
Mr. Yahmada: Okay… where are we going to seat you? (ignoring the boys who were waving so Raven can sit with them) How about across from Shuichi Minamino? Mr. Minamino, would you please raise your hand so Raven can know who you are.  
Kurama: Huh? Oh… (raises hand)  
Mr. Yahmada: Just sit yourself over there Raven.  
Raven: All right. Oh… I was suppose to give you this. (hands her teacher the doctor note)  
Mr. Yahmada: What's this? (reads it) Oh… okay. Thank you, Raven. Also, would you please take off your hat? They are not allowed in the classroom.  
Raven: All right. (takes off her hat and goes over to her seat)  
Kurama: (looks over at Raven and whispers) I didn't expect to see you so soon.  
Raven: (smiles and blushes)  
Mr. Yahmada: Okay class. Today we are going to start projects.  
Class: (moans)  
Mr. Yahmada: I know, very exciting. You will need one partner for this. Raven?  
Raven: Yes sir?  
Mr. Yahmada: Do you mind if you get partnered up with Shuichi?  
Raven: Uh… no.  
Mr. Yahmada: Shuichi, can you be her partner for this so she can understand this class?  
Kurama: I do not mind.  
Mr. Yahmada: Good. Now for the rest of you, choose a partner.  
Class: (hustles to get partners)  
Mr. Yahmada: (waits for them to calm down) Okay, since you have your partners now, I'll tell you what your projects are. This project will take several weeks to complete. You'll be doing a botany project, and you will need to pick your own plant, whether it be a fern, lotus, or daisy. I do not care which kind. The point in this is that you grow it into a beautiful plant. If it somehow dries up, then you still get credit for trying. You and your partner are responsible for buying the seeds. I'll provide the pot and soil. The only way to fail this project is that you don't do it at all. For your presentation, you will need a poster explaining what your plant is, a diagram of its growth rate, and how many days it took for it to grow its blossoms or leaves. Also, you can bring in sketches of its progress or pictures of the different breeds of your plant. Now, for the rest of this class time, you and your partner talk about which plant you would like to grow. If you have any questions, come to me. You can begin.  
Kurama: So Raven, what do you wish to do for our project?  
Raven: I'm not very familiar with very many flower breeds.  
Kurama: Well, you can look through this. (takes out a flower book)  
Raven: You carry this around?  
Kurama: Yes… I look at it when I am bored. Reading the same book over and over again can get quite boring, though. (laughing)  
Raven: Oh… (sweat drop)  
Kurama: We don't have to grow a flower. We can choose a fern or bush.  
Raven: I kind of prefer flowers. I'm afraid to ask this, but do you have a book about bushes?  
Kurama: Afraid so. Anyway, what did Mr. Yahmada mean about you trying to understand this class?  
Raven: Oh… that. It turns out that I recovered from amnesia just two weeks ago. I don't remember that much about my past life, and I don't have any relatives that I know of. I don't remember that much about some of these classes either.  
Kurama: I'm sorry that I asked. I didn't know.  
Raven: It's alright. It's not like it's slowing me down. I still remember how to read and write. My mind isn't completely wiped out. I even remembered my own name when I recovered. (smile)  
Kurama: Really?  
Raven: Actually… they told me my name. Heh, heh…  
Kurama: (sweat drop) Well, at least you are not bothered by that. Did you choose a flower yet?  
Raven: Yup! Let's do this one. (points to a white flower)  
Kurama: bends over So, you want to do the White Lily?  
Raven: Yeah… is it okay?  
Kurama: That's fine with me Raven, but which one would you like to plant? There's two kinds.  
Raven: Huh? (looks at the book) You're right, there is two kinds. Um… I like this one better. It has more petals.  
Kurama: I like that one two. I'll go buy the seeds today so we can start early.  
Raven: I guess that's it for now huh?  
Kurama: Pretty much. Oh… would you like to keep it at your house?  
Raven: Uh… I don't know. Maybe I can if Ren doesn't wreak it up.  
Kurama: Ren?  
Raven: She's my dog, kind of lazy but reliable. If I tell her to do something, she does it. I guess with that factor, we can keep it at my house.  
Kurama: Wonderful. (thinking) That's good because I might enhance its growth rate. The temptation can be so overriding.  
Raven: We still have five minutes. You want to just talk until it's time for the next class?  
Kurama: Sure. So, what's your next class?  
Raven: Uh… looks at her schedule It's choir.  
Kurama: You sing?  
Raven: (blush) Only a little. I sing to the radio sometimes. (poking her fingers) I don't really like my voice though.  
Kurama: There's no shame in that. You'll get better over time.  
Raven: You think I'm bad? You haven't even heard me sing! You… are so cruel! (pretends to be hurt)  
Kurama: (laughs) It would seem that you have a sense of humor.  
Raven: (big smile) Well, I try to be amusing.  
Kurama: I'm very surprised that you're not in depression about your memory loss.  
Raven: Ah… you have to get over some things. Anyways, I can just make new memories.  
Kurama: That's true.  
_The school bell rings._

Raven: Well, there it is. I'll see you later, right?  
Kurama: I guess so. Good-bye. (leaves the classroom)  
Raven: (thinking) He's not that bad. He helped me with a lot of stuff… I think I just made my first friend. (smile)  
_It's the end of school hours and Raven and Kurama are walking home together. They were just talking about random things like school, shops, and movies. Raven hasn't seen that much movies though. Raven was quite clueless with some of the movies Kurama was talking about. _

Raven: Oh… Shuichi?  
Kurama: Yes?  
Raven: I'm not going to be at school tomorrow.  
Kurama: Why's that?  
Raven: I have a little job at a middle school as a hall monitor.  
Kurama: Raising money for your needs, huh?  
Raven: Yup! (puts hat on head) I already have two jobs! I have permission from the principal to skip a few days a week and have the after school job. I really need these jobs. (walks a bit faster, but falls on her stomach like last time) Ouch… (looks up and sees Kurama leaning forward and has his hand out)  
Kurama: Just like last time, huh? (pulls her up)  
Raven: (sweat drop) I can be so clumsy sometimes. (dusts herself off) Now my stomach hurts… moans  
Kurama: You okay?  
Raven: I'm fine… (sigh) I'd better go home now. Ren must be hungry.  
Kurama: I'll see you then, huh?  
Raven: Yeah… Oh! (takes something out of her hat) Here Shuichi. (hands it to him) It's a little thing I made in art. I think it's a book mark. Well, I'd better go. (runs towards her apartment)  
Kurama: (looks at it and then smiles) She's so silly… she spelled my name wrong. (laughs)


	3. Saturday

**Chapter Three: Saturday**  
_A week has pasted and it's a Saturday morning. Raven is sleeping on her cherry colored futon, and she's wearing white shorts and a tight tank top that says "Lazy Bum" on the chest in blue letters. It's around 8:30 a.m. and things are quiet around Raven's house, with the exception of peaceful music coming from a black jewelry box that is sitting by Raven's futon. Her bedroom door is open so Ren can have access in and out of her room. Raven is under white covers when the phone rang in the kitchen. She gets up and picks up the phone. Kurama is on the other line._

Raven: Hello? (rubbing her eyes)  
Kurama: Hello… Raven?  
Raven: This is Raven.  
Kurama: It's me, Shuichi.  
Raven: Oh, hi Shuichi! What's up?  
Kurama: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library today.  
Raven: Why?  
Kurama: We need to research our flower, remember?  
Raven: Oh… (yawns) that. Okay, I'll go.  
Kurama: Did you just wake up, Raven?  
Raven: Yeah… but I'm fine. What time is it?  
Kurama: It's uh… 8:40.  
Raven: Where's the library?  
Kurama: Oh, it's just three blocks away from our school.  
Raven: Okay. What time do you want to meet?  
Kurama: How about 12:00?  
Raven: That's fine with me.  
Kurama: Great! (pauses) Um, Raven?  
Raven: Yes?  
Kurama: I have to go because my mother needs to use the phone. I'll see you later, okay?  
Raven: All right. (hangs up) Man… I should really stop getting the late shift for work. (looks at her arms) I haven't even told Shuichi about these bandages yet… I'm surprised he didn't notice them. (sweat drop) Well, I do always wear long sleeves… (goes over to the couch and stares at the little sprout in a pot) (thinking) You are so small. I wonder how long it will take for you to grow into a beautiful blossom. You are so TINY!!! (eyes narrow) What's on TV? (turns the TV on)  
Anchorman: News have been reported about a group of masked figures killing innocent bystanders. They were reported as burglars who are armed. They were seen around the downtown plaza. We advise that you stay away from this area. Police are trying to find these criminals.  
Raven: That doesn't seem so good. Maybe I should change my mind about going to the library… nah! I'm sure they won't go to a library. How silly of me! (turns off TV)  
Ren: (stares at Raven with sweat drop) (thinking) Who is she talking to?  
Raven: I think I'll go sleep more now. (walks to bed)  
Ren: (sweat drop)  
_Three hours later…__  
_Ren: (goes to Raven's room and nudges her head against Raven's)  
Raven: Huh? What is it? (looks at the clock) Oh… no! It's 11:45!!! (gets out of bed and changes) I am going to be late! (gathers her notebooks and writing tools) Sleeping was a bad idea! (struggling to put on her shoe) Bye Ren, see you later!  
_Raven runs to the library as if her life depended on it. Kurama is just waiting patiently at the library entrance reading a book. Raven was almost there… until she ran into a bulky man with several others. It turns out to be the criminals the news was talking about. _

Bulky man: Hey, watch where you're going toots!  
Raven: Maybe you should watch where you're going. (different tone) But… it's quite impossible to avoid you with your wideness in body fat.  
Bulky man: What was that?!  
Thug: You should watch what you're saying, little girl.  
Thug#2: Maybe we should teach her a lesson.  
Thug#3: We won't go easy.  
Raven: (smirk) Your strength is just as powerful as a little tiny cockroach. Humans can be so vain. No matter, I'll let my friends finish you off.  
Thug#3: What friends? There's no one here.  
Raven: (faces them with an evil smile) My friends from the other side.  
_Winds start to blow harder. As it did, mysterious shadows arise from the cement. They arose moaning for human sacrifice. It would seem that time around that area stopped. Those criminals never stood a chance. The shadows devoured them, then spit back up to make people think that someone beat them up. Time continued to the place it stopped. The only thing that would be revealed is tremendous demonic spiritual power. Only those who are spiritually aware can sense this power. _

Kurama: Huh? (stops reading) That felt like demon spiritual power. It's so powerful… it must belong to an "S" class demon. But how?! The Kakkai Barrier should have stopped any "S" class demon from crossing over unless… no… it can't be.  
Raven: (runs over to Kurama) Shuichi!!! breathing hard I'm… sorry… I'm… late.  
Kurama: (surprised to see her) Oh… did you sleep in?  
Raven: Yup! (nervous laughter)  
Kurama: (sweat drop) Well, should we go and research on our flower now?  
Raven: (nods) Yeah… we should start now.  
_Raven and Kurama study for about two hours and a half. The library was very quiet, for it wasn't very crowded on Saturdays. Raven was adding new notes on a piece of paper and Kurama kept reading. Raven was getting quite tired, and Kurama well… he was just fine. They are both sitting by each other. _

Kurama: (notices Raven getting tired) Uh… we can stop if you want.  
Raven: That would be nice. (nervous laughter and puts her books and pencils down)  
Kurama: So… how's your part-time job doing?  
Raven: Fair… I make enough money, so I'm happy. (looks out the window to see children playing around at the park with their parents)  
Kurama: Raven…?  
Raven: (rests her head on her hand) How I envy them…  
Kurama: Who do you envy?  
Raven: Those children over there… (points over to the park)  
Kurama: Why do you envy them so much Raven?  
Raven: Because they have something that I don't… family.  
Kurama: (just stares)  
Raven: I mean, every time I go home… no one is there waiting for me. Ren is there, but that doesn't count. I just wish that someone would ask me, "How was school today" or "Do you need help with homework tonight?" But… no one is there. Only an empty room. (shadow covers eyes) I only ask for a warm welcome when I get home. That's all I am asking. I can't even go to conferences for school or to any family events.  
Kurama: Have you been feeling this ever since you moved here?  
Raven: Yes… teary eyed I have. It hurts to know that there's no one there to help you out.  
Kurama: But… I'm here to help you.  
Raven: (starts crying) Shuichi… you are so lucky to have parents. I have to act when I am around a family. I hold back my tears so no one will suspect anything. I have nightmares knowing that I will never feel warmth from my own family tree. I…  
Kurama: (interrupts and puts his finger on her lips) Shhh… don't say things like that. A family doesn't have to be someone from your lineage. It can be your friends too.  
Raven: But I don't have friends.  
Kurama: What are you talking about? (wipes tears off her cheek and cuffs his hands on her face) You have me… that's a start, right?  
Raven: (biting lower lip and nods slowly)  
Kurama: You shouldn't think that you don't have a family. You can start a different kind of family. I'll even help you make friends.  
Raven: (softly speaking) You would actually do that Shuichi?  
Kurama: (nods) Yes, I would. I know a lot of people who would be like to be your friend.  
Raven: I'm sorry for my emotional weaknesses.  
Kurama: Don't be sorry. You're one of those people who need to let things out and I understand that. Now, let's put this subject to the side and get something to eat… my treat.  
Raven: You sure about this Shuichi?  
Kurama; I'm sure. Come on. When we go get something to eat, we can eat at Midnight Garden.  
Raven: Alright. Do we continue our project tomorrow?  
Kurama: Don't worry about that.  
_It's around 2:15 and they go get a bite to eat and head to Midnight Garden. They just get light snacks and just rest on a bench. Raven didn't want her sleeves to be dirty, so she pulled up her sleeves. Kurama then notices the bandages. _

Kurama: (opening a snack bar) What happened to your arms?  
Raven: (bit a piece of a green apple) These… are just injuries I suffered from curiosity. I stuck my hands into something I wasn't suppose to. I also burn myself while cooking. They're still healing.  
Kurama: Does it hurt when you move them? (munching on bar)  
Raven: Only a little. (weak laughter) That's not the only thing that's wrong with me. My shoulders are stiff due to work, I can't cook well, and my stomach hurts time to time, so I barely have time to relax. On top of all that, I pass out due to the stress. (stuffs the rest of the apple in her mouth)  
Kurama: Sounds like you're very busy, but I might have something that will help with all that stress.  
Raven: You're too much, you know that?  
Kurama: (smiles while his snack bar is in his mouth)  
Raven: I mean it Shuichi… and thank you for making me feel better.

A/N: Like it? It was my little chapter so far. Please... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next Chapter  
**Chapter Four: Discoveries Revealed and Meeting the Sarayashiki Punks**


	4. Discoveries Revealed and Meeting The Sar...

**Chapter Four: Discoveries Revealed and Meeting the Sarayashiki Punks****  
**_It's been one month since Raven arrived to the Human World. The case of the missing soul was not recognized until now. Koenma called forth Botan when he discovered this. He is in his teenage form and he is waiting for Botan to enter the office. _

Botan: You called?

Koenma: We have an emergency… it's about the "Vault of Lost Souls."

Botan: The vault?! This must be serious.

Koenma: It is. One soul has escaped and it, or she, has been reincarnated to the Human World.

Botan: What?! But you're the only one who can give permission to reincarnate. I know that of all people, you would not reincarnate one of those savage souls.

Koenma: That's why I said "escaped" Botan. What's worse is that it's the most deadliest demon of the past five centuries.

Botan: You don't mean it's…

Koenma: I'm afraid so… Ceres, Black Kitsune of the Red Moon. You and I both know that she is the most dangerous demon that has ever crossed the path of my father. Even he had problems sealing up her powers. In fact, he failed to do so.

Botan: Didn't she die in the most horrific way?

Koenma: Yes… and from my resources, the people who killed her want her back. Their using her as a tool to obtain the Human World. It's weird that we faced this problem before.

Botan: You mean that the Shadow Realm wants revenge?

Koenma: Yes, but they did have a flaw. The reincarnation is human, so she can't do damage. She's just an innocent girl right now. No family or history of past lifestyle. In her case, she woke up at the age of fifteen. She's very similar to her counterpart though. She's just not as coordinated and vicious. This is what she looks like. (hands Botan a picture)

Botan: You're right; she is just a young girl.

Koenma: Do not take her lightly though. Her demonic powers are still growing at a tremendous rate. Get her mad and her powers will be released… just like what happened in the Shadow Realm.

Botan: What do you wan me to do?

Koenma: I want you to tell Yusuke about her. Tell him to make sure she's stable. Becoming friends might be a good solution. Who knows, she might be a member of the group. She may also be able to help solve the mystery of the Children of the Moon and the secret to the barrier that surrounds the Shadow Realm.

Botan: Do you really think that she might be the answer?

Koenma: I'm not sure. Besides, she's just a human right now, but time will tell. Hiei has been getting he info we need, so it's no surprise that we'll get up dates. You should go now to tell Yusuke and the others.

Botan: What's the girl's name?

Koenma: Raven Mikako. Now go!

Botan: I'm on it! (disappears)

Koenma: (sweat drop and waits)

Botan: (comes back) Whoops! I dropped the picture. Silly me! (goes off again)

Koenma: Sometimes I wish she would crash into a mountain… (sighs)

_Meanwhile in the Human World, Yusuke and Kuwabara are skipping school. They're still in the hallway talking about things. Raven had hall monitor duties today too. _

Yusuke: Heard any news lately?

Kuwabara: Yeah… did you know that we have a new hall monitor?

Yusuke: Nope.

Kuwabara: Well, they replaced the old one because we beat him up, remember?

Yusuke: Yeah… good times, good times.

Kuwabara: This time it's a high school student taking a part-time job here.  
Yusuke: Really? Damn, they're desperate. Hear anything else?

Kuwabara: Yup! Do you remember the thugs who killed the people downtown?

Yusuke: Yeah. What about them?

Kuwabara: They were found dead in a back alley. They say that they were dead for at least a month.

Yusuke: Wow.

Kuwabara: That's not all! They found them with missing limbs, skin peeling from muscle, and one wearing a mask.

Yusuke: A mask?

Kuwabara: Yeah it sounded weird to me too, but when they removed he mask…

Yusuke: What?

Kuwabara: The guy's face was rotting or being eaten by something. I mean you can see the skull since it's been on for the month. It gave me goose bumps just seeing that on TV.

Yusuke: Man, that's some heavy duty torture. I wonder who did it.  
Kuwabara: I don't want to know who the person is… I just want to stay as far away from that freak as possible.

Yusuke: You're weak! He can't be as bad as Toguro.

Kuwabara: Still… you never know what a crazy person might do.

Raven: Shouldn't you boys be in class? Both: Huh? (turn around to see who said that)

Raven: Didn't you hear me? Shouldn't you be in class?

Yusuke: Who are you?

Raven: I'm the recent hall monitor for this area.

Both: You're the new hall monitor?!?!?!?! O.o

Yusuke: (whispering) You didn't tell me the hall monitor was a high school GIRL!

Kuwabara: I didn't know!

Yusuke: Well… you should have researched!

Raven: Uh… are you guys listening tome?

Both: Oh… what?

Yusuke: We just got here.

Kuwabara: What do you mean? We've been here for… (gets hit) Uh… I mean yeah!

Raven: Well, if that's the case. (writes on paper) Here's your hall passes, but this will be a warning. The next time I catch you I won't go easy.

Both: Okay…

Kuwabara: What makes you think we'll listen to …

(mouth gets covered)

Yusuke: We won't bother you. Uh, thanks for the hall passes! (zooms to a far away corner)

Raven: (sweat drop) _Yusuke drags Kuwabara to a corner. Kuwabara was struggling, but it was nothing to Yusuke. _

Kuwabara: (Yusuke lets go) What the hell was that for Urameshi?!?!?!!

Yusuke: Didn't you see those scars and bandages? She must have been a tough girl to get those.

Kuwabara: You think so? Geez… I didn't see them.

Yusuke: You're an idiot!

Kuwabara: Now what are we going to do?

Yusuke: Well… these passes can be our ticket to go to the arcade.

Both: Let's go! _Just when they were about to exit the building from the back door, Botan popped out. She was panting and struggling to talk._

Botan: Guys!!!

Both: AAAHHHH!!!! O.O

Botan: You have another mission!!!

Yusuke: What?! Already… and I was enjoying my vacation too. (moans)

Kuwabara: (on ground because of heart attack)

Botan: No time to fool around Yusuke! This is really bad!! A demon has been reincarnated to the area!!!

Yusuke: How bad are we talking about?

Botan: REALLY bad! We're talking about "blow up the world" bad!

Yusuke: That demon can do that much damage?!

Kuwabara: This seems like a very hard job.

Botan: It should be! This demon was almost the cause for the Spirit World's demise and the other worlds that surround it.

Yusuke: Damn… this guy must be powerful.

Botan: Yes… she is.

Both: IT'S A SHE?!?!?!?!

Botan: Yup. Women can be dangerous too you know.

Yusuke: Okay… this is just weird. First a girl hall monitor, and now a bitch who can destroy the world.

Kuwabara: (shivering at the thought of the world being destroyed)

Yusuke: So… is she dangerous now?

Botan: Nope. She's just a human right now, but that doesn't mean that she's not able to attack back. She can destroy something without even knowing it.

Yusuke: Great…

Botan: We need you guys to befriend her. We need to make sure she's stable. Also… if you're going to be friends, don't make her mad. All that power she has right now can destroy the country or even the world.

Kuwabara: What if we fail the mission?

Botan: Oh let's see… YOU'LL BE TAKEN OVER BY THE SHADOW REALM AND YOU CAN KISS YOUR BUTT GOOD BYE!!! IS THAT MOTAVATION FOR YOU?!?!?!?!

Both: (Chibi forms) yes ma'am.

Botan: Here's a picture of the girl. (gives it to Yusuke)

Yusuke: (looks and mouth drops)

Kuwabara: What's wrong Urameshi? (looks too)

Both: (look at each other in shock then looks away and then back at each other) THAT WAS THE GIRL HALL MONITOR!!!!!!!! O.O

Botan: You met her already?

Both: Yeah!

Botan: That'll make finding her easy then, huh?

Yusuke: That's not funny!

Kuwabara: What's her name?

Botan: Oh that? It's Raven… Mikako.

Yusuke: Okay we're on it. Oh… what's the Shadow Realm?

Botan: I'll explain later. (gets oar and flies off)

Yusuke: Now what are we going to do?

Kuwabara: Should we go tell Kurama about this?

Yusuke: Yeah… we should. He's a demon so he should know some things about this demon girl person and the Shadow Realm.

Kuwabara: Yeah he should. (deep in thought) He's older so he must be smarter.

Yusuke: Let's go before you hurt your self.

_Yusuke and Kuwabara got to Meiou High School, Kurama's school, and see if they can get Kurama out of a class for a few minutes. Kurama is with them at the courtyard. _

Kurama: So what do I deserve for this visit?

Yusuke: We have another mission.

Kurama: I see. This must be an urgent one then because I was getting quite used to this vacation.

Yusuke: That's what I said. Anyways, we have some questions to ask you.

Kurama: Go on.

Kuwabara: Do you know a girl named Raven Mikako?

Yusuke: Here's a picture to refresh your memory.

Kurama: It just so happens that I do know her. She's my biology partner after all.

Yusuke/Kuwabara: WHAT?!

Kurama: Is there a problem?

Yusuke: Hell yeah! That's the demon girl!

Kurama: Raven a demon? How can that be? I don't sense anything when I'm around her.

Yusuke: What? Really? That's weird… we didn't sense anything either now that I think of it.

Kuwabara: That's right!

Kurama: Wait! Did you two happen to sense a huge burst of demonic energy a month ago?

Yusuke: I think I did. I remember feeling something pecking at my whole body, but I thought it was just a sore.

Kuwabara: Me too.

Kurama: I knew something was strange, but I didn't expect that Raven would be the one. Do you know which demon she is? I'm sure she's a reincarnation correct?

Both: Yeah… nothing gets past you huh?

Yusuke: Botan didn't say much, but she said something about a demon almost destroying Spirit World or something. She also said something about the Shadow Realm or something.

Kurama: The Shadow Realm huh? That might explain it.

Yusuke: So you know of it?

Kurama: Yes. I've been there once when I was a young thief. I stole three artifacts from the Empresses of the Shadow Realm. I managed to get through the barrier with the help of a member of the Lotus Clan. That member was the protector of the barrier, but she let me through. She said something about the tremendous power she had. She wanted to use it to gain freedom from the Shadow Realm. This might be the demon Raven is.

Kuwabara: So what is the Shadow Realm exactly?

Kurama: It's a world where lost and abandoned souls go, so I've heard. It's always engulfed in the night with the four moons in the black sky. The sun comes out for every century, but it only stays up for a few hours. Each moon has a different color and the Realm is divided in eight regions. There's the Kingdom of the Shadow Demons, the Fire Region, Wind Region, Desert Region, Winter Region, Water Region, Shadow Lagoon, and the largest is the Earth Region. Eight gates allow passage to a certain Region. It's no use entering a gate because of the barrier that overlaps it. The four moons represent life, mortality, phantom, and spirit. The Life Moon is a pearl white. The Mortality Moon is blood red. Phantom Moon is cerulean and the Spirit Moon is copper.

Yusuke: Wow… that's the Shadow Realm?

Kuwabara: Sounds like a nice place.

Kurama:(turns around, back facing Yusuke and Kuwabara) It isn't. It may sound like a fantasy land, but it's a nightmare. A soul is sacrificed each day to quench the thirst of the Youkai Moon.

Yusuke: But I thought you said there was only four?

Kurama: This one is out of sight until it gathers enough souls. Only then will it appear.

Kuwabara: That's creepy.

Kurama: Anything else you need to know?

Yusuke: Nah… I think that covers it.

Kurama: All right. Do you guys want to meet at Main St. to get a bite to eat? I hear a restaurant that opened a month ago has been getting a lot of attention with the people and critics. It's not even one of those fancy, high priced restaurants either. It's just a refined, decorated place.

Yusuke: Sounds good to me.

Kuwabara: Me too.

Kurama: Great! We'll talk about the mission while we eat. I'll meet you guys later.

_Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are at __Main Street__. Kurama is leading the way to the restaurant and Yusuke and Kuwabara are wondering where the heck they are going. They stop in front of a big building with a neon sign that says "_ _Bonsai_ _Garden__ Café." Several people were in line, but it wasn't too long. The parking lot was crowded, so they went in line so no one will come to take that spot._

Yusuke: So is this the place Kurama?

Kurama: Yes, this is it.

Kuwabara: Seems kind of big. Looks crowded too.

Kurama: That's not going to be a problem. Anyways, this will make our mission easier.

Yusuke: What? Are you trying to say that eating will make the mission easier?

Kuwabara: That sounds like fun!

Kurama: That's not what I meant. You'll just have to see.

Both: We still don't get it...

Kurama: (back turned to them and waits patiently for the line to move)

_The line finally gets shorter and they finally get to sit down. When they entered, they saw kids, who are around their age, tables with cute bonsai trees in the middle, cool blue and white lamps hanging from the ceiling, live entertainment, and surprisingly, only girl waiters. Half of the restaurant was a garden, which was a dining area too if the weather permits. A guide takes them to a table in the garden and hands them menus. _

Guide: Your waitress will be here in a moment.

Yusuke: (looks at the menu) Dang! All these foods are cheap! They're simple too… cheeseburger, salad, soup, chicken, pork, and other things!

Kuwabara: They're simple, but they make it look fancy. They smell good too!

Kurama: I'm glad this place doesn't disappoint.

Raven: Shuichi?

Kurama: Huh? (looks up) Oh, Raven! Fancy meeting you here.

Raven: Same here.

Yusuke/Kuwabara: (thinking) He knew this the whole time…

Kurama: These are my friends Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara.

Raven: (looks at them and laughs) I think we've already met.

Kurama: Really now? (looks at Yusuke and Kuwabara)

Yusuke: Yup, that's true.

Kuwabara: Guilty.

Kurama: This is the first time we've been here as you can see.

Raven: I kind of figured that out since I haven't seen you here before. Anyways, what would you guys like to drink?

Yusuke: I want root beer.

Kuwabara: Hmm… Pepsi for me!

Kurama: Herbal tea will be fine.

Yusuke/Kuwabara: (sweat drop)

Raven: Okay, root beer, Pepsi, and herbal tea. Do you want it hot or cold Shuichi?

Kurama: Hot please.

Raven: Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks. Give me a holler when you're ready to order.

All: Alright!

Yusuke: She seems nice for a demon of destruction. (smiles and looks at Kurama)

Kuwabara: Yeah… (does the same thing)

Kurama: What? Why are you staring at me like that?

Yusuke: You didn't want to talk about the mission did you? You just wanted to see your girlfriend who happens to be subject of our mission.

Kurama: That's preposterous.

Kuwabara: Oh come on! You were all over her!

Yusuke: I bet she was the same girl you helped a month ago. Isn't she? (sly smile)

Kurama: She was not! Okay… maybe she was.

Both: So she was!!! (laughing)

Yusuke: Why don't you ask her out? She seems to like you too. I mean she calls you Shuichi, so you must be special.

Kuwabara: He does have a point.

Kurama: (blushes) A lot of people call me that! I just didn't tell her my real name!!!

Both: Yeah... sure!


	5. Date At Midnight Garden

**Chapter Five: Date at Midnight Garden**  
_In the last chapter, Kurama was informed that Raven was a reincarnated demon. He took it quite well. Yusuke and Kuwabara are teasing Kurama right now about his "feelings" for Raven. Of course he denies it, but he can't help but wonder if it's true. Kurama is now lost in thought. Raven goes to the table with their drinks in hand._

Raven: Hi guys. I have your drinks here. puts them on the table You guys ready to order?  
Yusuke: I'm ready!  
Kuwabara: Me too!  
Raven: Are you ready Shuichi?  
Kurama: I still need a minute. (blushing)  
Yusuke: Oh come on Kurama! Choose already!!!  
Kuwabara: Yeah Kurama. You should just pick somethingso we canget on with our lives.  
Kurama: I just need a minute! (glares at them)  
Raven: Kurama? Is that a nickname?  
Kurama: Huh?! (blushes) Uh… yes! It's just a meaningless nickname that my friends call me when I'm not in school. (nervous laughter)  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: Nice cover…  
Raven: I like that name. Do you mind if I call you that Shuichi?  
Kurama: Uh… (squeaks it out) I don't mind!  
Raven: Okay. I'll come back when you're ready Shu… I mean… Kurama. (smiles and walks inside the restaurant)  
Kurama: (sigh of relief and looks at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were grinning) What are you guys staring at?  
Yusuke: And you said you didn't like her.  
Kuwabara: Yeah… I've never seen you break down like that before.  
Kurama: I'm just a little jumpy today. That's all. (hides his face behind the menu)  
Yusuke: Admit it. You like her.  
Kurama: Let's not start this conversation again.  
Yusuke: Come on! Just date her! It'll make the job easier.  
Kuwabara: Plus it saves us time!  
Kurama: Listen! (puts hand down on tea pot) I'm not going to ask the girl out just so you can slack off!  
Both: Uh… Kurama.  
Kurama: And even if I did like her, it wouldn't make a difference. The only difference it makes is that she has feelings for me!  
Both: Uh… Kurama.  
Kurama: What?!  
Both: Your hand.  
Kurama: What? (looks) AH! Hot!!!! (blows on hand to cool down)  
Kuwabara: I'll help you! (pours drink on his hand)  
Kurama: Geez… thanks Kuwabara…  
Yusuke: Yeah, you did a good thing… (sarcastically)  
Kuwabara: Aw man! You made me spill my drink Kurama!  
Kurama: You're the one who wanted to help!  
Yusuke: You can always get a refill Kuwabara.  
Raven: (comes to the table) You guys ready now?  
Kurama: Yes. I'll have the Mandarin Salad.  
Yusuke: I'll have the Sushi Special.  
Kuwabara: And I'll have the Burger Giant.  
Raven: Great! I'll go and place your orders with my friend and we'll talk some more.  
All: Okay!  
Raven: Hey Anna!  
Anna: Coming! (goes down the hall with roller skates)  
Raven: Oh no! Not again! (tries to get out of the way)  
Anna: AAAHHH!!!! Going too fast!!!!!  
Raven: Anna stop!  
Anna: I can't! Watch out! (bumps into Raven and then the thorn bush)  
Raven: (lands on Kurama) Ow… you okay Anna?  
Anna: I'll be… ow… alright. Just need to… ow… pluck out the thorns again… ow!  
Kurama: (face in Raven's chest and mumbling something)  
Raven: Huh? (looks at Kurama who's between her breasts) Oh, sorry Kurama. (gets off)  
Kurama: (eyes are wide and face red as his hair) T-that's alright… (gulps) I'm sure that was an accident.  
Raven: (smiles) Anna, I need you to take these orders to the kitchen.  
Anna: Okiedokie Smokey… (reaching to get list of orders) Ow… I'll bring them… remind me to go get an ambulance later.  
Raven: Alright Anna. watches her crawl back to the restaurant You okay Kurama? Kurama: Yes… I'm alright. (blushing still)  
Yusuke: Seems like you had a nice view of her Kurama. (dirty smile)  
Kuwabara: Did you see anything?  
Kurama: (glares and sips tea)  
Raven: (not really understanding the conversation0 Yusuke, Kuwabara… do you have any questions about me since we're soon going to be friends?  
Yusuke: Yeah, I have one! Are you and Kurama going out?  
Kurama: (almost spits out tea)  
Kuwabara: (ducks to get out of range)  
Kurama: Did you have to ask that?!  
Yusuke: I'm just curious. If it bothers you so much then kill me.  
Kurama: I think I might!  
Raven: (scratching head) What do you mean by "going out?"  
All: (faint)  
Yusuke: You seriously don't know what going out is?  
Raven: (weak smile)  
Kurama: (thinking) Thank god for her memory loss.  
Yusuke: (sighs) Well, it's when a guy likes a girl or vice-versa. They usually go out to restaurants, movies, walks, or shopping. Then when the relationship gets to a high point, they both have… (mouth gets covered by Kurama)  
Kurama: Ha… we don't need to go that far Yusuke.  
Raven: (still confused, but thinks about it)  
Kuwabara: Maybe you need to experience it head on. (looks at Kurama)  
Yusuke: (does the same thing but with mouth still covered)  
Kurama: (pinching Yusuke's mouth) I'm sure that will be later guys.  
Raven: Kurama…  
Kurama: Yes? (glances at Raven)  
Raven: Can I…  
Anna: (comes to the table) FOOD HERE!  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: Yeah baby!!!! (begin to eat food like animals)  
Kurama: Guys! We're at a public restaurant! (feels a tug on his sleeve and looks) Raven?  
Raven: Can I talk to you alone?  
Kurama: Why yes, of course. (gets dragged by Raven to the back of the building) What is the matter?  
Raven: (blushing) Would you like… to go… to the piano recital tomorrow? My boss gave me an extra ticket, so… I was hoping to bring you along. (poking fingers) Is this kind of like "going out?"  
Kurama: (surprised) Raven?  
Raven: (looks up) Yes?  
Kurama: Have you been thinking about this for some time? (stares)  
Raven: Yes… I didn't know how to ask you and what you were going to say. When Yusuke said "going out," it got me thinking a lot more… about…  
Kurama: About what?  
Raven: (hair covering eyes and blushing like crazy) Well… I've been keeping things to myself for a while now. I've never even gave it a second thought until now. I kind of like you Shuichi. You may think I'm an idiot for saying that, for a lot of girls in our school say that.  
Kurama: That obvious, huh? (scratching the back of his head)  
Raven: Uh… so do you want to come tomorrow. (biting lower lip) I understand if you don't…  
Kurama: I'll go with you. Is this a formal concert? (smiling)  
Raven: (looking at the floor) Y…yes. So… it's okay?  
Kurama: (nods0 It was bound to happen sometime. It's just so funny.  
Raven: What is?  
Kurama: How you change your personality around different people. First you were a girl who didn't really understand a thing my friends were saying, and here you are asking me out with that same sweet, innocent tone you used ever since we first met. Also… I was about to ask you out later on in the week, but this was a change of plans.  
Raven: I'm that easy to read huh? You forgot one thing.  
Kurama: What's that? (tilts head a little0  
Raven: My clumsiness. (pouting)  
Kurama: (laughs) Is that it? You can't be as bad as the other girl earlier! I mean… did you see her crash into that thorn bush?! That was priceless! I know you can't do that! (holding his stomach and still laughing)  
Raven: (trying to refrain from laughing) I… guess… you're right! (laughs with him)  
Kurama: Okay… (breathes in hard) I'm done. So do you want me to pick you up or meet you somewhere?  
Raven: You can pick me up. How about around twelve?  
Kurama: Alright. (smiles) Can you give me the address?  
Raven: Uh… (writes it down on one of the bill thingies) Here!  
Kurama: Thank you.  
_After a little while of talking and having fun, Hiei joins them. He just plops down in a chair near Kurama. His expression is just like the normal, agitated face that's unmistakable. _

Hiei: …  
Kurama: Fancy meeting you here, Hiei. (sips tea)  
Hiei: Hn…  
Kurama: I guess you have been involved with the mission too?  
Hiei: What do you think? (glaring)  
Kurama: (smiles) No matter what you say; you'll always get involved even if you say you're not interested.  
Hiei: Do you always do that? I hear that you're going with the girl tomorrow. Do you know what you're getting into?  
Kurama: Yes. (continues drinking tea)  
Hiei: You just can't help yourself now can you?!  
Kurama: What can I say? She's a very smart, innocent, young lady. A combination that strikes my interest. She's also a very lovely woman to be around with. (smiles)  
Hiei: Someday your interests will kill you. You flirt with death too much.  
Kurama: (still smiling) I'd rather take the challenge than to let it flow by like a river.  
Hiei: (sighs) Sometimes you can be so naïve.  
Kurama: (still smiling)  
_The next day, Raven was setting things up. She was cleaning and washing. She was still in her pajamas. This time it was tight, black shorts and tang top with white letters that say, "Drama Queen" on it. She then goes to take a shower. Meanwhile in Kurama's room…_

Kurama: (in underwear) Great… what am I going to wear? I don't want anything too fancy… although this is a formal concert. AH! I'll just stick with a solid color. (sits on his bed and sighs) But which one? I have maroon, burgundy, taupe, green, yellow with green, scarlet, white, and black outfits to choose from. (just stares at the closet and finally decides) I'll wear black today! (changes into the clothes)  
_Kurama chose a solid, long sleeved, shirt that has clear buttons on the front. He also chose black slacks with black dress shoes and white socks. He places a black jacket on his bed and goes to the bathroom to comb and gel his hair. Now at Raven's apartment… _

Raven: (out of shower and in her room in the nude) Hmmm… let's see… (sighs) I don't have much variety for formal clothes. I guess I can wear white today. Or should I wear violet? White is fine I guess. Yes, I'll choose white.  
_Raven chooses a loose, white, button up shirt that has silver dragons on the bottom and on her cuffs. She also is wearing white slacks with black dress shoes. She goes to the living room to show Ren. Ren nods in approval. _

Raven: You think it looks good? (laughs) I almost forgot my hat.  
Ren: (barks)  
Raven: There we go! (looks in a mirror) I don't look that bad. (goes over to the lily) You're growing quite well now. I'm sure Kurama will be happy to see you so big. What time is it? (looks over) It's only 11:30. Thirty more minutes… or sooner. (sits on the couch and waits)  
Kurama: Okay… now that I'm ready I can head over to Raven's. I hope she doesn't mind me coming early. (goes out of the house with one rose in his hand)  
_Kurama follows the directions given to him on the previous night. He manages to get there only to see quite a big building. As he enters the lobby, he is quite surprised of what he sees. There was a chandelier, lovely furnishings, and a good looking stair case to go up to the other floors. Kurama: goes to the lobby assistant to find out which room Raven lives. Apparently, Raven forgot to give him the room number. He just walks up to the counter._

Lobby man: Can I help you young man?  
Kurama: Uh, yes. Can you tell me which room Raven Mikako lives?  
Lobby man: Oh… you mean "Little Miss Raven?" She's in the second floor in room 24. She's a sweet little girl you know.  
Kurama: I know that much. Thank you very much.  
Lobby man: You're welcome.  
Kurama: (goes to the second floor) Okay let's see here. Room 19... 20... 21... 22... 23... And 24. Well, here I am. knocks on the door  
_door opens_

Raven: Oh! Kurama… I didn't expect you to come so soon. (blushes)  
Kurama: What's wrong? (looks lower and sees Raven's shirt halfway open from the top revealing some of her chest and bra) AH! (looks away and blushes) I t-think you should get dressed before you open the door any further.  
Raven: (buttons up her shirt) Please… come in.  
Kurama: (enters) This is a nice place. Everything a young woman like you needs.  
Raven: Thank you. Would you like anything? A glass of water or juice?  
Kurama: Water is fine. I have something for you. (puts hand out to give the rose )  
Raven: Huh? Oh, Kurama. It's beautiful. (looks at him then reaches)  
_Raven reached out to get the rose, but she stopped a centimeter away from Kurama's hand. She looked up and both of their eyes met. They stood like that for a minute until Raven snapped out of it. She then took the rose out of Kurama's hand gently. When Kurama felt Raven's hand stroke against his; his arm started to feel numb. He didn't understand it, but it felt quite good. Raven went to put the rose in a vial. Kurama just sat on the couch waiting for Raven._

Kurama: (thinking) That was weird. For a moment there it felt as if I was hypnotized, and what happened to my arm? When she touched my hand it went numb or something; although, it felt so delightful and even pleasurable. Oh… what in the world am I thinking?  
Raven: Kurama? Are you okay?  
Kurama: What? Oh… I'm sorry Raven. I must have been distracted.  
Raven: You seemed like it. Here's your water. (hands it to him)  
Kurama: Thank you. 9takes it and drinks hastily then coughs)  
Raven: You should be careful Kurama. You're going to choke.  
Kurama: I'm sorry. I have a lot in my mind. So when are we going to go?  
Raven: (petting Ren0 We still have at least 40 minutes until the recital opens for lines. You want to just talk?  
Kurama: That's fine. Is that your dog?  
Raven: Yup. Her name is Ren. She loves to be pet here.  
Kurama: May I pet her?  
Raven: Sure.  
Kurama: (pets Ren on the head)  
Ren: (smiles and barks)  
Kurama: Raven…  
Raven: Yes?  
Kurama: I see you've been taking care of the lily.  
Raven: (blushes) Uh… yeah. I did.  
Kurama: You've done a marvelous job.  
Raven: Thanks.  
_They just talk for the rest of the time they have. When it was time, they headed to the piano recital. They took their seats and watched the background as the pianist played. Raven leaned on Kurama's shoulder as the minutes went by. Kurama was just holding her hand with his fingers entwined with hers. Kurama was very calm and Raven… she was experiencing for the first time what affection meant. Although she just knew Kurama for a month; she felt as if she knew him for years. Kurama was feeling quite comfortable now. After about three hours, Kurama and Raven got out of the building. _

Kurama: That was a very good concert.  
Raven: Yes, it was. What do we do now? (walking with Kurama)  
Kurama: Do you want to go to Midnight Garden again?  
Raven: Alright.  
_Kurama and Raven get to Midnight Garden. They both sit on a bench under a huge Cherry Blossom tree. There were also some strange white flowers accompanied with dark violet flowers in the area. The aroma in the area was pleasant, but was unfamiliar. Kurama was getting dizzy after a few minutes in that area. Raven noticed this about Kurama._

Raven: Kurama, are you okay?  
Kurama: (holding his head) I'm fine… just a bit dizzy. Don't worry about it.  
Raven: Okay. Uh… Kurama?  
Kurama: Yes?  
Raven: I was wondering something. What's a "kiss?"  
Kurama: (eyes widen) What did you say? (now he's out of dizziness)  
Raven: I said what's a "kiss?"  
Kurama: Okay… (blushes) Um… how can I explain this? (scratching head)  
Raven: (just stares at Kurama waiting for an answer)  
Kurama: It's when two people come really close together, and…  
Raven: And what?  
Kurama: Uh… their lips touch each other. There's different methods of kissing, but I'm not going into detail.  
Raven: So that's what it is. That seems like a ridiculous thing to get crazy about.  
Kurama: Excuse me?  
Raven: I was eating lunch when I heard a group of girls talking about something. It turned out that one of the girls had been kissed by this really cute guy. I didn't really see the point in all that excitement.  
Kurama: I guess it's probably the different method that guy did that made her excited. (eyes lines and dots)  
Raven: Seems pathetic. (playing around with a leaf)  
Kurama: Well, most girls would think that's a good thing. But I guess you're not the type for that stuff?  
Raven: I not saying I'm the type. I'm just saying that I don't really understand these things. This is the first time I'm trying to understand this "going out" thing after all.  
Kurama: Well, maybe you just need to figure it out by experiencing it. (leans in to Raven)  
Raven: Wait… Kurama? I don't like that look on your face, and the way your scooting closer.  
Kurama: I'm not doing anything. (playful tone)  
Raven: I'm warning you! (scooting back) I'll…  
_It was too late. Kurama already planted that sucker on Raven's mouth. He was still kissing her with his eyes closed, but Raven's eyes were wide open and she was blushing. After a minute or so he finally parted from her mouth. He just sat back and looked at her expression and just smirked. _

Raven: (blinks a few times) Uh… wow.  
Kurama: (still smiling) Do you understand now?  
Raven: (just stares and pouts) You did that on purpose.  
Kurama: What makes you say that? (smiles)  
Raven: (throws her hat in his face) Don't tease me like that!  
Kurama: It sure looked like you enjoyed yourself. (mocking tone)  
Raven: You're so mean. (blushing) But you're right. I did enjoy that.  
Kurama: (playful tone) Do you want another one?  
Raven: (hits him on the chest playfully) Don't get your hopes up, but maybe later.  
Kurama: You're no fun.  
Raven: (sticks out tongue) So? (looks up) Wow. It got dark all of sudden. Ah, look at the moon! It's so bright! (stands up)  
Kurama: (gets up too) Should we head back?  
Raven: Yeah… (eyes narrow)  
Kurama: What's wrong?  
Raven: I'm so stiff… around the shoulders…  
Kurama: I'll help you with that when we get back.  
Raven: Thanks…  
_When they get back, Kurama goes to Raven's room to help with Raven's stiffness. Kurama just takes off his jacket and sits in the middle of the bed. Raven comes and sits in front of Kurama. Kurama just places his hands on her shoulders._

Kurama: Yeah… you're stiff around here.  
Raven: (guides his hands to a different spot) I'm mostly stiff right here.  
Kurama: Okay, let me just adjust something.  
Raven: Alright.  
_Kurama brought his arms in front of Raven from behind and started to unbutton her shirt about halfway. He then put her hair to the side so he won't pull at them. Kurama slowly slid his soft hands to her neck and down under the straps on her shoulders, taking his time. He let the straps fall over her arms, leaving her shoulder bare for him to work on. He started massaging Raven's shoulders and the back of her neck with his hands and his slender fingers. Then he went to her back where she said where most of the stiffness is. _

Raven: (blushing) You're really good at this Kurama.  
Kurama: Thanks. Are you fine right now?  
Raven: Do you mind if you go lower?  
Kurama: No. Is it here? (messages the lower part of her back)  
Raven: (blush and pants) Yeah…  
Kurama: Okay.  
_As Kurama continues to massage her back, Raven started to relax. She closed her eyes at the strange feeling. His touch made her feel so strange. She did not understand it, but she couldn't help but get more. She lost yourself in the feeling and didn't even feel Kurama getting closer and closer to her until he had his chest against her back. Raven, as if in a trance, leaned back, still with closed eyes. Kurama kept smelling a weird and wonderful scent, but he didn't pay attention. Kurama lowered his head to Raven's neck, right under her ear and started to lick her jaw line. Raven shivered when she felt his tongue sliding up against her neck. She let out a small moan when she felt his hot breath dancing on her skin. Then Kurama slid his hands from where they laid at her shoulders and down her arms slowly, caressing them and increasing the contact between their bodies. He slid his hands until he was holding both of Raven's hands in his. Kurama held his eyes closed. He had lost control of his body. He felt goose bumps all over his body as he held Raven close to him. He wanted more. He brushed his lips on her neck and she instinctively turned her head to the side, giving him full access to her neck as if in a surrender. Kurama's eyes went wide opened glowing gold. Kurama moved Raven on her back.__  
_Raven: Oh Kurama…

A/N: Okay... I'm done with this chapter. Please review. I'm going to be embarrassed about the next chapter.


	6. Three Roses in a Forbidden Paradise

**Chapter Six: Three Roses in a Forbidden Paradise**  
_Raven was now on her back with her head on a pillow. Kurama was over her looking down with a smile. Raven opened her eyes and stared at Kurama. His hair was like a curtain around her face. Kurama was combing her hair with his fingers, and then he went to her chest to unbutton the rest of her shirt. Raven didn't struggle or scold him. She just lies there with her white bra showing. Kurama was still over her. He started to rub Raven's stomach until he heard her moan. He then started up to her chest. He now unlocked her bra and threw it on the floor. Raven was grasping the sheet under her while Kurama was rubbing one of her breasts. Raven was breathing harder and it drove Kurama crazy. _

_Kurama now started to unfasten her pants and then he moved his hand over inside the hem of her pants. Raven felt something on a particular spot and she started to move a bit. Kurama saw her reaction and he then started to pull down both her pants and underwear. Now she was lying on the bed without any clothes. The only thing that was left was the bandages on her arms. Kurama moved forward and landed his body on top of hers. Raven now was clutching onto his black shirt because of the impact. Kurama started to take off his own clothes. Raven was trying to sit up, but it was difficult because Kurama was in the way. Raven's head was resting on his shoulder. _

Raven: (whispering in ear and breathing hard) Can you stop?  
Kurama: Why? I'm just getting started.  
Raven: I'm afraid…  
Kurama: I won't hurt you. I'll go easy… I promise.  
_Raven nods and lies down again with Kurama on top of her. Kurama was moving his hand up against her waist going up. She was moving upward when she felt his hand going up her side. She then put her arms around him and started to squeeze when she felt something penetrating into her lower half. Kurama was moving against her very slowly. Like he said; he was going to go easy, but this was like torture for Raven because of the slow movement. It might have been better if he just went to a medium speed, but he didn't want to hurt her. Besides, this is her first time! _

_A few minutes later (like forty minutes), Raven's eyes were shut and her mouth was slightly open. Kurama, still moving, was at her shoulder kissing there. He then started up to her neck, dragging the kiss. Raven was stroking his back which made his blood boil. He went to her mouth and licked her lower lip to gain permission. Raven opened her mouth and Kurama introduced his tongue to hers. Now they were in a deep, compassionate kiss that kind of surprised Kurama a bit. Raven was kissing him as if she did it for years. Kurama stopped moving and they stayed like that for a while until they broke apart to obtain their oxygen back. Raven was just looking into Kurama's eyes with a satisfied look on her face. Kurama was also staring at her, but he had a mischievous grin on his face. He wanted more of that… the way Raven did that kiss just a few minutes ago. 'To think that this was the girl who was playing the innocent act a few minutes ago.' Kurama thought. Kurama started to kiss Raven again, but this time he moved into her a bit fierce. He can feel her moan in the kiss after the impact. That just made him want to do it again, but he remembered that he was going to go easy. Raven was clutching his shoulders and they stopped the kiss. They were both breathing hard. _

Raven: You're… going… to pay… for… that last one… Kurama…  
Kurama: What… are… you going… to do… about it?  
Raven: I'll think… of something…  
Kurama: Yeah… but I'm not quite done with you yet, so don't get all comfortable. moves  
Raven: Oh… Kurama…  
_The moon's glow was shining through the curtains and the two are under the thin sheets. They continued having sex for thirty minutes until Kurama paused for a moment. Raven made a different moan. It wasn't exactly a moan but a fox growl. He checked around to see if Ren was there, but she wasn't because the bedroom door was closed. Raven was squeezing Kurama; notifying him that she wanted more of him. Kurama jumped and looked at Raven who was so close to his body and covered with sweat. That sound might have been his imagination. Anyways, he continued where he left Raven. This time he was going a bit faster, but not that much. _

_That smell earlier returned. A sweet scent of lotus nectar, lily, and the saltiness of their sweat drenched the air in a thick, invisible cloud. Kurama was getting dizzy again. He was losing control now. He went faster in movement and he started to rub and lick Raven in several places. Raven felt the change and dug her nails into his back to make him stop. She moaned out his name, and she felt another thing that was different. She felt his hair had a different texture and it was a bit longer and straighter. She also felt cold hands on her sides. She quickly opened her eyes and found a different face looking at her. She saw gold colored eyes, a paler skin tone, and silver hair boy in front of her, or in this case, ON her naked body. She started to feel down his chest and found some muscle down there. She then stared into his eyes. _

Raven: Kurama?  
Kurama: Hi…  
Raven: What happened to you?  
Kurama: (looks at himself) Hmph… I guess I changed.  
Raven: (quiet for a moment) How did you… (mouth gets covered by Kurama's finger)  
Kurama: I didn't want Shuichi to have all the fun. My human side was going way too easy on you. (ginning)  
Raven: Oh… no…  
_Now it was Yoko's turn. Unlike Shuichi, he likes to just take it right there instead of having it last for hours. The thing that is different about Yoko is that he doesn't have his fox ears or tail. He's human, but the demonic presence is still there. Anyways, his hands are on the sides of Raven's stomach and he was caressing that spot. He then started going into her hard. Raven arched her back and tossed her head side to side moaning. Yoko was definitely enjoying this. 'Now how come there aren't any female demons that are this cute in the Demon World?' he thought playfully. He was now kissing Raven fiercely._

_He wasn't the only thing that changed. Demonic spirit energy was leaking out of Raven, but only a little bit. Yoko was still kissing Raven until she parted from his mouth. Raven went to his neck and started to lick his jaw line; just as Shuichi had done to her. Yoko smiled when he felt suction at his neck. He suddenly flinched when he felt a very hard bite on his neck. He backed off and placed his hand to his neck. When he drew out his hand, he saw blood. He then looked at Raven who was just staring at him with a different look in her eyes. Her eyes were a dark red with the iris looking like slits. Her mouth was opened revealing what looked like small fangs. Yoko got up a bit. His movement caused the blood from his neck to go down to his collarbone. He was breathing hard._

Kurama: What was that for? (sitting on her middle)  
Raven: (eerie tone) I told you I'll think of something.  
Kurama: Oh… that. Is it too late to apologize? playfully  
Raven: If you allow me to clean that up for you; then I might consider it.  
Kurama: (leans forward) Okay… deal… But I must say that you play dirty.  
Raven: (smile)  
_Raven goes to his collarbone and starts to lick the blood off. She then drags her tongue up to clean up the rest of the blood. Now she was at the bite mark; she was sucking it dry. Yoko was closing his eyes at the feeling. This never happened to him. A human girl sucking the blood out of him as if she was part vampire. Raven stopped. The bite mark healed for some strange reason. Raven put her head back to the pillow and just stares at Yoko with her lips stained with his blood. Yoko just put his head on her shoulder. He got himself together and continued with his "plan." All was left of the night was Raven moaning and screaming, and Yoko making her do the moaning and screaming. This continued for at least thirty to forty-five minutes. Eventually Yoko turned back to Shuichi. _

_It was 2:04 a.m. Both of them are under the covers sleeping. Kurama has his arms under Raven's breasts while he's sleeping. Raven has her hands over Kurama's, and she's awake. She was just caressing his hands with her fingers. She felt a tight squeeze around her. She turned her head to look at Kurama who was looking at her. Some strands of hair were sticking out of Kurama's head. Raven was just smiling at that look. Kurama pulled her close to his body. _

Kurama: (head on her shoulder and whispers) Sorry about that Raven…  
Raven: (sighs) That's alright Shuichi.  
Kurama: You mean it?  
Raven: Yup… but you wore me out!  
Kurama: Sorry… (licks her cheek seductively)  
Raven: (pinches his left hand hard)  
Kurama: Ouch! What was that for! (pouts playfully)  
Raven: I don't want to go through that again. You know how tired I am.  
Kurama: I guess you're right. I deflowered you enough for one night.  
Raven: Yeah… what does deflower mean?  
Kurama: (nervous laughter and sweat drop) Oh… nothing!  
Raven: What happened to you earlier? You changed.  
Kurama: I'll have to explain that to you in due time. You'll have to wait.  
Raven: (sighs) Everyone just has to make me wait now don't they?  
Kurama: I'm afraid so. You're just so easy to irritate.  
Raven: You're enjoying this too much!  
Kurama: Well I am holding you in the nude. Can you blame me?  
Raven: …  
Kurama: Raven? Hello? You there!  
_Raven pushes Kurama out of the bed and and flings his clothes at him. Kurama was now sitting on the floor with his clothes on his head. His eyes are wide and he has a confused look on his face. _

Raven: You put your clothes back on! You're sleeping on the couch!  
Kurama: What! What did I do!  
Raven: You promised to go easy on me! You didn't go easy on me did you! I can't feel my middle anymore you jerk! (throws pillows at him)  
Kurama: Ah! Raven! I'm sorry! (gets hit with a pillow) Ouch… hey, why is this moist? Ow! Ow! Okay, I'll go to the couch! OW!  
Raven: (sitting in the middle of the bed with the covers on her) Jerk! (throws last pillow and laughs)

Please Review for me! It'll get better in another chapter!


	7. Guardian of the Celestial Maiden

**Chapter Seven: Guardian of the Celestial Maiden**  
_The moment when Kurama wakes up, he is with Raven on the bed. He was looking around to see what happened. It turned out that he passed out while he was giving Raven the massage. That image of having sex with Raven was a dream! He couldn't believe it. It felt real for Kurama, but it was an illusion. He found Raven on his lap sleeping. He gently placed her head on a pillow and headed to the living room. He plopped down on the couch and lounged there for a while until he heard a young woman's voice._

(Unknown): You dreamt about the demon's desire… did you not?  
Kurama: Huh? (gets out of the couch and in fighting stance) Who's there!  
(Unknown): Down here.  
Kurama: Huh? Ren!  
Ren: Yes, it's me, but I'm not in my proper form.  
_Black mist arose from nowhere and a strong demonic aura was coming from that cloud of darkness. When it cleared, a huge, nine tailed fox was standing in front of Kurama. Ren's coat was a beautiful silky black and her chest was a pearl white. Her eyes were dark blue, and her tails were at least five feet long. She stood seven feet tall from her feet to the tip of her ears. There was a silver crest on her forehead; it was shaped as a waning crescent. Her tails kept moving like shadows._

Ren: I am Tatsuke Saidenkai Ren, guardian of the Celestial Maiden of the Red Moon.  
Kurama: Tatsuke Saidenkai Ren… we've met before.  
Ren: So we have. I was with Lady Ceres at that time.  
Kurama: I remember. What brings you to your true form? I doubt it's because you feel like you need to get out.  
Ren: I came forth because of the demonic energy Raven was giving off. I am guessing that it was because of the dream both of you were having.  
Kurama: What about it?  
Ren: That was what the demon's desire was. She wanted you, Kurama. This does not mean that she wants your body; she just wants your companionship.  
Kurama: I see…  
Ren: Raven cannot survive in the Human World. That is why I'm here, but I cannot communicate with her.  
Kurama: Why is that?  
Ren: It's too dangerous for me to. If I bring out too much information she might suffer a soul meltdown. The Shadow Realm's hope will be gone forever.  
Kurama: I understand that, but how can she not survive in the Human World alone?  
Ren: If you were left behind with no memory about yourself and your family's whereabouts, would you go to suicidal conclusions?  
Kurama: (eyes widen) She would truly do that?  
Ren: I'm afraid so. (head down and tears leak out of her blue eyes) She's just a child, but she has to suffer the fact that she's alone. Before she met you she almost killed herself in the hospital she stayed at. She couldn't stand being alone for so long even although it was just for a day. I can't stand to see her in such pain. Sometimes she wishes that she can go back where she came from, but she can't go back.  
Kurama: Because if she does, it will be far worse than what she has now. I'm sure that no one will want to go back to that hellish abyss.  
Ren: She has so many disabilities. Her brain can't take in so much vital information about herself. In result, she passes out. She also passes out when she works too much and when she stays out in the sun too long. She's okay when she stops in the shade for a few minutes.  
Kurama: She suffers so much pain and yet she looks fine…  
Ren: She's too bothered by the fact that she might be a nuisance to other people, so she pretends that she's normal.  
Kurama: You know so much about her.  
Ren: It's true. I watch over her as if she were my own fox cub. No matter what… I'll protect her. I am no longer doing what those damn cat sisters tell me to do.  
Kurama: You were working for them?  
Ren: Yes, I was until I heard that Raven will be a toy after her mission was done. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm making sure that she lives here in the Human World in peace.  
Kurama: I'll try to help you.  
Ren: You already have. Raven is growing close to you. When she is with me she talks about you so much. She's so open about you that it scares me sometimes.  
Kurama: Really now… (sweat drop)  
Ren: Yes. Please spend more time with her Kurama. She needs someone who can help her in the places where I cannot go. Better yet, she needs you and your friends. I'm sure that it will help her tremendously.  
Kurama: It will, I'm sure of it.  
Ren: Someday she might tell you the truth about her past so you can get a better understanding of how she got here.  
Kurama: Why can't you tell me?  
Ren: It's too painful for me to explain in detail. I am hoping that Raven will have more strength than me to explain.  
Kurama: I understand. I don't want you to relive your nightmare.  
Ren: Thank you.  
Kurama: (silent for a moment) That dream was an illusion huh?  
Ren: Yes, it was. Are you disappointed?  
Kurama: No, just relieved. (runs hand through his hair and sighs) If it were real… I'd be in so much trouble.  
Ren: I see, yet you want it to happen.  
Kurama: (blushes) I guess so. (forces out a laugh)  
Ren: It's a normal reaction when exposed to the spores of the Moon Lily and the Shadow Lotus.  
Kurama: What?  
Ren: You've been infected with the Blossom Trap. It's a technique used by Amazons in the Shadow Realm. It renders males helpless and transforms them into their youngest form. If they happen to be a demon, then the effect happens but their youngest form will be a human body.  
Kurama: That doesn't explain why I want to have sex with her though.  
Ren: That's because you are the same demon species. If the victim is the same species then they have sexual cravings when they are around the person who set the trap. You'll be having dreams about your sexual desire for young Raven for the next couple of days. The cure is unknown, but the only person who does know is the woman who is sleeping as we speak. The only thing is… she's so simple minded that she doesn't even know what human courtship is.  
Kurama: (blushes) I guess I got infected pretty bad…  
Ren: I am afraid so. Who knows… you'll be able to be the first one to be cured from this curse.  
_A few minutes of silence…_

Ren: The sun is coming out. I'd better get back to my corner. I advise you to stay until nine in the morning. It would be so rude to leave a lady without saying goodbye.  
Kurama: I'll stay. You don't have to worry. (getting tired)  
Ren: (nods) Oh, before I forget. I must warn you. The red moon will be visible in four months. Before that time comes I'm sure that Eclipse will send two officers from the Shadow Realm to get Raven. Stay on your guard. They are very unforgiving when you give them a chance to strike. I will help as much as I can, but most of the time you will have to fight them alone. Also, the red moon would be a dangerous time for Raven staying in this city. I need you to get her to a different location after three months. I will explain later in due time about more. (goes to her corner and sleeps in her normal form)  
Kurama: (sighs and goes out to the balcony) Ah… the wind feels so good… (leans against the wall by the sliding door)  
_Kurama just stands there for a while. He was breathing hard because for some strange reason he was tired. Like all of the sudden his spirit energy was drained. He was sweating too. It was getting a little too uncomfortable for him now. He started to unbutton his shirt and slid one side off his shoulder so the wind can cool the sweat off. He slid his back against the wall and sat down. He tilted his head and tried to stay awake, and he placed his hand against his chest to control his breathing. Suddenly he felt cold hands on his bare shoulder. As he looked up he saw Raven in loose pajamas. She had a worried look on her face. Kurama stood up but he had some trouble. Raven knew something was wrong. _

Kurama: I didn't expect you to be up so soon. (breathing hard)  
Raven: (stares at him and moves her hand to his chest which felt like an oven)  
Kurama: (sighs) I'm all right. You don't have… to worry about me.  
Raven: moves her hand down his chest  
Kurama: Raven… don't worry. (weak smile)  
Raven: (goes closer to him until her cheek was touching his chest)  
Kurama: (silent for a moment) R-raven… I'm… (eyes widen)  
_He stopped. Raven placed her lips on his. Kurama was so confused. Why was she doing this? Raven was rubbing his chest now and, surprisingly, Kurama started to cool down. His spirit energy was coming back to him. Raven stopped and just looked at him. Kurama was looking back at Raven._

Kurama: Raven…  
Raven: You needed something. I had something extra so I gave some to you, but I don't know what it is.  
Kurama: (thinking) She's starting to realize spiritual energy.  
Raven: Kurama… can I tell you something?  
Kurama: Go ahead.  
Raven: There was a dream I had last night.  
Kurama: Go on.  
Raven: You were in it and we were doing something.  
Kurama: Yeah… did happen to be us in bed because I probably had the same dream.  
Raven: Oh… anyways, I think your mom is worried.  
Kurama: I still have some time left.  
Raven: There's something else I need to talk to you about, but I'll tell you later.

A/N: Review please! Next chapter... **Black Rose of the Shadow Realm**


	8. Black Rose of the Shadow Realm

****

**Chapter Eight: Black Rose of the Shadow Realm**  
_Kurama leaves Raven's apartment and goes home. He was afraid that his mother, Shiori, would be worried when he got home. Surprisingly, she didn't. It turned out that Ren called her when he was asleep. How she got the phone number is a mystery, but she does have to know everything about her master's friends and/or enemies. Kurama is now lounging on his bed thinking. _

Kurama: (thinking) What happened back there was scary. All of the sudden my spirit energy was being drained. Could this be something about Raven? I mean she did give me back some spirit energy by that kiss. Ren also is worried about Raven. She said something about two soldiers coming after Raven. I sure hope they don't come for a very long time.  
_Shiori is out side of his door and yelling._

Shiori: Shuichi get up. Your friend Yusuke is on the phone. Shuichi!  
Kurama: Coming mother. (gets out of his room)  
Shiori: (hands him the phone and goes to the living room)  
Kurama: Hello?  
Yusuke: Hey man! It's me!  
Kurama: Good morning Yusuke… (sweat drop)  
Yusuke: You sound tired. What happened back there?  
Kurama: Oh nothing! (thinking) I forgot! I didn't tell them I was out with Raven.  
Yusuke: Whatever Kurama. Anyways, you have to come over right away.  
Kurama: Why?  
Yusuke: 'Cause Koenma has something to tell us. I think he found more info on Raven. You know how he is… always being an ass when it comes to meetings.  
Kurama: I'll be there in an hour.  
Yusuke: Okay. See ya later Kurama. We may be able to learn something from the toddler today.  
Kurama: (laughs) O-okay Yusuke. Good bye.  
Yusuke: Bye! (hangs up)  
Kurama: (hangs up) So Koenma has more information huh? This will definitely be helpful. (goes back to his room) I'd better change clothes.  
_An hour has past and Kurama heads towards Yusuke's apartment. He stops and looks up at the morning sun. It was strangely dimmer than usual. Dark clouds were already forming too. Kurama hastily goes to Yusuke's place. When he gets there, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, and Botan are already there._

Kurama: Good morning everyone.  
Yusuke: They came a bit early.  
Kurama: I've noticed. (sits by Hiei on the couch)  
Koenma: (in teenage form) Nice for you to come. Anyways, I have something to show you guys.  
Kuwabara: I thought you had info on Raven.  
Koenma: I do. It's on this tape. Botan, can you please set this up while I talk to them.  
Botan: Yes sir. (goes to the TV to put tape in)  
Koenma: As you all know, Raven is the subject of this mission. Raven has already met you except Hiei.  
All: (nods)  
Koenma: Raven has been adapting to her environment pretty well, but she still can't manage her powers or even discover them. Today I'll show you the tape we found about Raven's demon. This will take about a good forty minutes or so.  
Botan: It's all ready boys.  
All: (sit on the couch or floor and stare at the black screen)  
_The screen was now changing scenes. There is a girl with red and black hair standing with a black tail in an open lake. She was wearing something similar to Yoko's outfit. Her face was stained with tears and there were no signs of scars. A shadowy, angel like figure was in front of her. A big, white moon was shining brightly in the sky. The two figures were facing each other and the wind was blowing gently. The girl with black and red hair is Ceres. The winged figure is unknown. The shadowy figure was revealed when the moon was rising to the middle of the sky. It was a man with long, silver hair. His eyes were a dark blue; the color of the deep sky. He was wearing a blue and white robe with a blue sash over his right arm. His wings were quite big and they were two different colors. The right wing is white and the left one is black. He was standing in the water with Ceres.__  
_  
Ceres: (crying) Shinshi is gone from this world. My clan killed him.  
(Unknown): I know Ceres. I know…  
Ceres: He was just a child! Why did they have to take him away from me! Why!  
(Unknown): He was at risk ever since he was born. You know that.  
Ceres: Yes, I know. I tried to protect him, but they found him. They killed him right in front of me.  
(Unknown): I know it's hard Ceres. Please be strong.  
Ceres: How can I! This clan isn't my family, but they took me in just because I was a good fighter. I thought they would care about the changes I wanted, but they just betrayed me!  
(Unknown): Please control your anger.  
Ceres: I can't! My son is gone! I can't afford to lose anything anymore.  
(Unknown): I'm sorry Ceres, but… I'll be leaving too.  
Ceres: What! You're leaving too!  
(Unknown): I'm so sorry…  
Ceres: Please don't! (goes over and embraces him and looks up at him) Don't leave me here alone. I can't live without you.  
(Unknown): (puts his hand on her head) I cannot stay here Ceres. I have to go back to Spirit World. They need me there.  
Ceres: But I need you here! You've been here for six years now! Why not stay forever!  
(Unknown): I just can't do it Ceres. They will not allow it.  
Ceres: It's because I'm in the Shadow Realm isn't it!  
(Unknown): I'm afraid so, but that does not mean I hate you. I just can't survive here for so long. My maximum is seven years.  
Ceres: (places her face in his chest) Why must this happen to me?  
(Unknown): (hugs tightly) I will always love you my dear Kitsune and I'm not the only one. Our son loves you. Although he may not be here with us, he and I will always love you. No matter how many mistakes you've done. We will always forgive you.  
Ceres: I know… I know…  
(Unknown): It's time for me to go. (lets go of Ceres and rises into the air)  
Ceres: (still holding his hand) Wait!  
(Unknown): (turns around and lowers back to the water) What? You know I can't stay.  
Ceres: I know. I just need one last kiss before you go.  
(Unknown): Ceres…  
_They both go into a passionate kiss. Ceres cries during this moment and her eyes are closed, but she still has her hands in his. She can feel him part from her mouth and she opens her eyes. He drifts into the night sky with her hands still in his. Then their hands drift apart. Ceres looks up crying. As he rises to the sky, white and black feathers fall down to where Ceres stands. Soon the silver haired angel disappears into the night. Ceres was left in that lake alone. _

Ceres: (crying) Good bye… Yashimaru…  
_The screen goes black. Botan was trying to keep her tears in, but she couldn't hold it in. All of the boys were trying to keep in their feelings also. The images were not done. Across the black screen white letters appeared. _

_Thirty years later…_

Ceres: (disembodied voice) New life begins when two beings fall in love. If that new life is taken… revenge is the answer. Blood will spill for my son who is now dead. My sisters will pay…  
_It's the month during the Mortality Moon in the Shadow Realm. Ceres is in her home near the realm's barrier waiting. Some features are different about Ceres now. Her eyes are always empty, but filled with hatred towards everything. Her face now has three scars on her right cheek. Her hair was longer and streaks of red run down her bangs. As the camera moves back, you can see bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. She's holding two swords in one hand and she has two fans at her waist. Those were the only weapons visible. She just sits at the darkness of her hut. There were no candles or any fire or spark. The only thing you could see is the red lining of her eyes and the eerie glow of the red moon. Everything was quiet. She was waiting for a sign. A black, demonic bird perches on her hut and cries out a screech. That was it. __  
__Ceres goes out of her hut with her four weapons and heads towards the center of the Earth Region where the Lotus Clan meets for the Mortality Moon's Ceremony of Souls. It takes her twenty minutes to travel 35 miles to get to the center of the Earth Region. When she gets there her so called "comrades" greet her with all respect; not knowing what they're in for. Ceres heads towards the clan's leader. The clan's leader is Merrill, the Silver Jackal. She was responsible for Shinshi's execution. Ceres just approaches Merrill and her bodyguards. _

Merrill: Ah, Ceres. So nice to see you in the ceremony. Are you enjoying yourself?  
Ceres: No, I am not.  
Merrill: Is it because you're are not interested? For your interests in men have poisoned your mind. Just forget about those inferior life forms.  
Ceres: I can't… for I was in love with a man thirty long years ago. You also took away my son… even though you promised he can stay.  
Merrill: What can I say? You were too weak to defend him.  
Ceres: I guess you are right…  
Merrill: I'm glad you see it my way Ceres.  
Ceres: (grins) I'd rather die than to agree with you…  
_Ceres throws one of her blade fans at Silver Jackal and decapitates her leader. The guards are now in alert and start charging after Ceres. The war is on. Ceres easily dodges ever blow from her sisters. She jumps up and throws her spare blade fan. She cuts through seven Amazons. Her blade fan returns like a boomerang and she puts it back into its sheath. She draws out her twin blades and starts to massacre the women who dare to get in her way. The video only shows the shadows of the fighting, but it does show the blood flood onto the lush grass. That was only one area though. Ceres wanted the whole clan to suffer the hell she went through thirty years ago. Punishment would be death. After that area was cleared, she headed to the festive arena. She was covered in blood from her knees downward. Blood stains were on her top and her arms. There was blood on her face too. __  
__The battle rolled on. The screams and clings of swords can be heard from miles away. Ceres was doing over kill. The Lotus Clan was now down to one person. The area that was once the land of the Amazonians was now the River of Blood. Dead corpses lie on the blood soaked grass. Limbs were everywhere due to all the slicing of Ceres's Twin Blades. Ceres was in the middle of it all. Sitting on her knees causing them to be soaked by the blood shed. She sits there smiling and laughing. Blood soaked from head to toe, she sits there… still laughing. She lost her soul to the art of massacre and the Bloody Blade. These are what the three queens want for a soldier.__  
__Seven years later… in the fortress of the Kingdom of the Shadow Demons._

Eclipse: You want out?  
Ceres: Yes… I'm tired of doing what you want. I want my own life. Not one that's controlled by a damn bitch like you!  
Eclipse: But you wanted blood shed ever since you arrived to my army.  
Ceres: I never knew I'd be killing children along with this. I just want out!  
Eclipse: I'm sorry, but you can't.  
Ceres: Fine then… you'll just have to get the picture by sharp edge of my blade. I hope you're ready! (charges)  
Eclipse: Foolish girl.  
_The two clash forces. Ceres throws every weapon in her arsenal. Eclipse Has her sword and jams the tip of it into Ceres's right shoulder. Ceres counters with her throwing blades. The two kept at it; throwing and thrusting any weapon their hands get on. After a few minutes, Ceres came out standing. She held a blade to Eclipse's face._

Ceres: I warned you. Now I want out!  
Eclipse: Violence was always your forte…  
Ceres: STOP PLAYING! I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!  
Eclipse: Sure thing… Sakura Serpent Stalker Formation!  
Ceres: What the hell!  
_It came out unexpectedly. A whole army of youkai came into the room at once. They attacked Ceres from all sides. She tried to fend them off, but there was too many. Eventually, she fell in defeat. Breathing hard, she tried to get up, but Eclipse kicked her down. Ceres was trying to get her sword, but it was too far away. Eclipse placed her foot on Ceres's back and held a sword over her._

Ceres: Get off me!  
Eclipse: That won't be happening. (raises the sword and thrusts it into Ceres's back until it went all the way through to the stone tiles)  
Ceres: (Hand raises then drops)  
Eclipse: (smiling) No one gets out of my army alive.  
_Eclipse goes off to her infirmary until she sensed something coming. She turns to see Ceres just lying there bleed like a fountain. Until it hit her. Sparks of blue lightning were occurring. Shadows were forming and the cries of foxes can be heard. The ground shook. Everyone was panicking. They all went out of the place as soon as possible. Eclipse ran out too. While inside the building, Ceres's body came up with the sword still in her. The walls crumbling down._

Ceres: (coughing up blood and eyes blank) Vengeance will be mine someday. I swear it will.  
_The castle starts to crumble down. Before anyone can talk, the whole area exploded into a big burst of demonic energy. When the smoke cleared, all was left was the ruins of the castle and black rose petals floating down from the sky. The Twin Blades were never found after that day. Ren, Ceres's pet, was in a different area when this happened. The ruins of that castle still remain today. __  
__As the tape turns into static, Kurama saw something. It was a blurry picture of Ceres. All of them saw it too. Then they never expected this to happen._

Ceres: (from the TV) I know you're watching…  
_The TV goes out after that message. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, and Botan sat there with terrified faces. Ceres knows they're watching, but she doesn't mean harm… or does she? That's what's going through everyone's head right now. Knowing that Ceres can attack without hesitation brings questions about Raven. Will Raven kill them before it's too late? Will Raven bring that suffering to the Human World? Will Raven turn the Human world into a bloody ocean? Who's going to be the first to go down? And will she be able to control what's she's doing? Also, if she does turn into that… will she know the difference between friend or foe? Kurama is affected quite badly. After seeing that image he can't control his shaking. _

Kurama: It can't be how Raven is… it just can't.

Please review. Next chapter: **Appearance of the Two Soldiers**


	9. The Appearance of the Two Soldiers

****

**Chapter Nine: The Appearance of the Two Soldiers****  
**_Everyone was in shock. The video was so detailed that it was frightening. Kurama was biting his lower lip. He didn't want to think about the consequences if they managed to release Ceres from her body. Koenma was sucking pretty hard on his pacifier. Apparently, the last message wasn't there before. _

Koenma: That image wasn't there before!  
Yusuke: Are you serious!  
Koenma: (nods)  
Kuwabara: (hiding behind the couch) I-I think I wet myself…  
Hiei: That's nice to know.  
Kurama: Ceres must know that were trying to protect her body.  
Botan: That or she's hunting us down since we're with the Spirit World.  
Kurama: (slams his hand on the arm rest) NO! She's not like that!  
Yusuke: Why are you getting all protective Kurama? Are in love with Ceres?  
Kurama: (head goes down and hair covers eyes) …  
Hiei: He's in love with the reincarnation. If Raven gets dragged into that place her faith is sealed. Kurama is trying to get close to her so she wouldn't go back to that hellish void.  
Botan: Is that true Kurama?  
Kurama: (nods)  
Yusuke: So you do like her.  
Kuwabara: We need to be gentle now huh?  
Koenma: Yes, we must. Kurama, will you be okay?  
Kurama: Yes… I just need some air, but before I do that… who was Yashimaru?  
Koenma: He was one of the angelic demons of the Spirit World, and he was also the angel of the dark side of the moon. They are truly rare these days. Yashimaru was a loyal follower of my father. He went to the Shadow Realm to search for the answer of that impassable barrier. That was when he met Ceres. They both loved each other and they also had a little boy, but he only managed to stay for six years. He did find the answer, but when he returned to the Spirit World he was assassinated.  
Kurama: I understand. (walks to the door)  
Yusuke: Wait Kurama. Do you sense that?  
Kurama: Yeah…  
Hiei: A demon is near.  
Kuwabara: I sense it too.  
_Suddenly the window shatters. A small figure was standing in front of all of them. The person stood up and wearing a black ninja outfit and a high ponytail. The face was covered with a veil, but brown eyes were visible. A dark blue sash was wrapped around the waist._

(Unknown): Good morning boys.  
Hiei: Who the hell are you?  
(Unknown): I'm Ayame the Sound Keeper of the Shadow Realm.  
Yusuke: Ayame? Isn't that a girl's name?  
Ayame: What are you trying to say!  
Kuwabara: Well, aren't you a boy?  
Ayame: NO! I'M A GIRL!  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: Nani! O.o  
Kuwabara: She's kind of flat chested isn't she?  
Yusuke: (trying to reframe from laughing) Kind of! More like extremely!  
Ayame: SHUT UP! You should take that back! I'm the Lieutenant Major for the army of the Shadow Realm and I'm not the one to take so lightly.  
Hiei: What's your business here?  
Ayame: Wouldn't you like to know.  
Kurama: (stands up) You must be after Raven then. I take it you're one of the two soldiers sent by Eclipse.  
Ayame: You are correct. I'm after Ceres's reincarnation, but I need to get rid of some pests that are in our way.  
Yusuke: That won't be happening flat chest! Spirit Gun!  
Ayame: Foolish child!  
_The spirit blast was going towards Ayame, but it clashed with a shuriken that came from a different direction. Ayame turned around to see her partner. He was wearing a ninja outfit that looked a bit modern. An armor shoulder pad was on his right shoulder. A row of shuriken was visible on each side of his pants. A short katana was on his left side. He had short black hair and fox ears on his head. His arms are wrapped in black leather and he was wearing fingerless gloves. He was standing on the railing with his arms crossed._

Ayame: What are you doing here Kenji!  
Kenji: Hmph… you can't handle them alone.  
Ayame: What!  
Kenji: (jumps down and enters the house) Don't mind her. She's just a bit anxious to fight men.  
Ayame: Blah! You're the one who wanted to fight too!  
Yusuke: Who are you now?  
Kenji: I'm the Shadow Soldier, Kenji. I'm here for the spirit detective and his colleagues.  
Hiei: walks forward You two are bark and no bite. All you do is talk and I'm getting quite bored. Fight already.  
Kenji: So… shrimp here wants to fight huh?  
Ayame: I'll take him.  
Kenji: Fine… go ahead. I'll go find the girl.  
Yusuke: Oh no you don't! (runs forward but gets stopped by Kurama) Huh? Kurama?  
Kurama: Save your strength, Yusuke. Let me and Hiei take care of this. You and Kuwabara go to Raven's and get her to spot where these reprobates won't find her. Lord Koenma, you should go.  
Koenma: Right. Come Botan.  
Botan: Yes sir. (both go off)  
Yusuke: You sure Kurama?  
Kurama: I am. Now go.  
Yusuke: Okay! Come on Kuwabara! Let's go!  
Kurama: Hiei… shall we do this?  
Hiei: You know the answer to that Kurama.  
Kenji: So… two demons on the human side. Sounds interesting, but not as interesting as the prize I'll get for getting Raven.  
Ayame: Oh brother.  
Kurama: You won't be getting Raven anytime soon.  
Kenji: Oh really? Are you supposed to be her boyfriend or something? That's funny… I thought I would get her body after this mission.  
Kurama: What! (fist tightening)  
Kenji: I can't wait to play with her. (licks his lips)  
Kurama: You disgusting dog! (runs towards Kenji) Rose whip!  
Ayame: That idiot…  
Hiei: Forgot about me?  
Ayame: Huh!  
_Both Kurama and Hiei push their opponents out of the apartment and fall to the cement at the bottom. Kurama was slashing at Kenji with his rose whip out of anger for that repulsive comment. Kenji was trying to dodge, but Kurama was slashing as fast as he can. He managed to cut him on the shoulder, but Kurama didn't flinch. Both were fighting with different styles; one with physical attacks and the other with spiritual attacks. Kurama was whipping that rose of his with such precision that it almost got Kenji but not quite.__  
__Meanwhile, Hiei was out of Ayame's league. He was obviously faster and more skilled, but can she be stalling for something? Hiei was just moving his sword everywhere. Ayame was finally fighting back with her weapon… the blue sash around her waist. Ayame swung the sash in the air creating a sound barrier. Hiei was flung backwards due to the sonic boom. _

Hiei: What was that?  
Ayame: Like it? It's my power over sound and vibrations. I send my spirit energy into the sound vibrations to control it however I want. Of course, I have to interrupt the balance of the vibrations in order to use my power. That's what the sash is for.  
Hiei: You're really annoying.  
Ayame: Maybe you should give up then.  
Hiei: Never!  
_Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara are searching for Raven. They both searched everywhere, but there was no sign of Raven. _

Yusuke: Damn! Where could she be?  
Kuwabara: I don't know…  
Yusuke: If only we knew where she lived! "Mr. Smart guy" forgot to tell us where she lives!  
Kuwabara: Let's keep searching Urameshi.  
_A high pitch scream was heard from a distance._

Kuwabara: What was that?  
Yusuke: We'd better find out.  
_They both run north until they stopped near an alley. They saw a big black fox attacking a horde of demons bearing flame-shaped tattoos on their arms. Behind them was Raven. She was wearing mahogany colored pants and a long sleeved shirt. She was sitting up against the brick wall holding her right leg. It looked as if it was injured. Yusuke and Kuwabara run over there._

Demon: It's the Spirit Detective! Get him!  
Yusuke: Looks as if you need help. Spirit Gun!  
Kuwabara: I can help too you know! Spirit Sword!  
Ren: (gets in the boys way and releases a shadow attack) Ignore them! Get Raven to a safe place! I'll take it from here!  
Yusuke: Huh? What are you?  
Ren: Just go! (beating the crap out of the horde)  
Yusuke:(runs over to Raven) Come on Raven! Let's go!  
Raven: I can't get up… (holding right leg)  
Yusuke: Come on… (lifts Raven over his shoulder) we have to go quickly!  
Kuwabara: Um… should we really be carrying her like that?  
Yusuke: Just come on!  
Kuwabara: Alright!  
Raven: (being carried off) What were those things?  
Yusuke: We'll explain later.  
Kuwabara: Yusuke! Look!  
Yusuke: Huh!  
_They stopped by an unsupervised area and saw blood on Yusuke's shirt and on his left hand. Raven was trying to get down until Yusuke let her go. Raven was bleeding very bad. Once she sat down, the blood started to leak like a fountain. _

Kuwabara: That looks pretty bad.  
Yusuke: We have to get some help! Raven, are you okay?  
Raven: (coughing) I'm… fine. Just a little weak.  
Yusuke: (takes off his jacket and wraps it around her leg) That should help a little, but we need to get you to a hospital.  
Raven: I'm fine.  
Kuwabara: It doesn't look like it.  
Yusuke: Don't be stubborn. (gets one side of Raven and lifts her up) Kuwabara help me!  
Kuwabara: Alright… don't have to yell you know.  
Raven: (whispering) I don't want to go back there…  
_While they get Raven to a hospital, the other two are still fighting. Kurama was in a standoff with Kenji. Both of their weapons are entangled together. Kurama was trying to pull him in with his rose whip. _

Kenji: (trying to resist motion) Is this all you can do?  
Kurama: I'm just getting started. (throws one seed)  
Kenji: Heh… that it? You can do better than that.  
Kurama: That's what you think.  
_The seed sprouts in midair into a weblike encloser. It goes straight to Kenji's arm and starts to tighten and sucks up his spirit energy._

Kenji: What the hell is this?  
Kurama: Let's just say it's a plantlike leech. You're a fox demon. You should know these things.  
Kenji: (flinching) Well apparently, I don't.  
Kurama: That's quite evident. Now that I got you where I want you; I'll try to do this quick.  
_Kurama raises his rose whip to do his Whiplash, but Kenji disappears and so did Ayame. Hiei walks up to Kurama with a very annoyed expresion. _

Hiei: Those cowards.  
Kurama: At least they're gone. Let's go find the others.  
Hiei: That's going to be easy.  
Kurama: Let's go!  
_At the local hospital in the waiting room__  
_Yusuke: (both rush into the room) We need a doctor and fast!  
Kuwabara: Hello!  
Nurse: Boys, please be quiet!  
Yusuke: But this person needs medical attention now!  
Kuwabara: She's really badly injured!  
Raven: (hanging from both of them and bleeding still) uh…  
Nurse: Oh my! I'll go get a doctor right away! (runs down the hall)  
Yusuke: Raven? Raven! Wake up!  
Kuwabara: Come on! Don't go to sleep! You might not wake up!  
Yusuke: Shut up Kuwabara!  
Kuwabara: Sorry!  
Nurse: (comes back with a doctor and a stretcher) There you are.  
Doctor: Please put her on the stretcher.  
Both: Okay. (places Raven on the stretcher)  
Doctor: (puts the oxygen mask on Raven) We'll treat her immediately. Let's go before she looses more blood.  
Nurse: You two wait here. (goes off with the doctor)  
Yusuke: Man… I hate waiting.  
Kuwabara: Let's just sit down.  
Yusuke: (growling) Damn demons.  
_Raven is in the emergency room with her eyes slightly opened. All she can see is blurry figures. She can hear the voices of the doctor and nurse._

Doctor: It looks as if it's a blade wound.  
Nurse: Will she be able to recover?  
Doctor: Yes, but it will take a few weeks. The wound looks pretty deep.  
Nurse: Oh! She's still awake.  
Raven: Uh… don't…  
Nurse: Shh… you'll be okay dear.  
Raven: Don't… kill… me…  
Nurse: Don't worry. Those people are gone now. They won't kill you.  
Raven: No… (crying) please don't kill me…  
Nurse: Please calm down. We're just here to help you with your leg. She doesn't seem to understand.  
Doctor: It's probably the pain from this wound. She might think that we're the ones who attacked her. Her vision might be altered.  
Nurse: Poor girl. She's just a young woman. Must be terrible to face so much pain.  
Doctor: Yes. We have to clean out the wound. Give her the shot so her leg will go numb. We don't want to use the anesthetic because it might give her more problems.  
Nurse: Okay. Please do not move dear. We need to put something in you so you can't feel the pain.  
Raven: (closes her eyes)  
Nurse: (inserts the needle in her leg and injects the serum)  
Doctor: Okay, let's clean the wound and remove anything that might have entered.  
_Yusuke and Kuwabara are still in the waiting room. Kurama and Hiei come into the hospital with Ren beside them. Kurama rushes to Yusuke to get answers._

Kurama: What happened!  
Yusuke: Raven got a nasty cut on her leg and it started bleeding like a waterfall.  
Kurama: She got attacked?  
Yusuke: Yeah… we don't know how long she got that cut, but I think we got her in on time.  
Kuwabara: Let's hope she survives.  
Ren: (runs over to Kuwabara and bites on his leg)  
Kuwabara: AAAHHH! It bit me!  
Ren: Don't you dare say that about Lady Raven! (growling)  
Yusuke: Wow…  
Kuwabara: AH! It talks!  
Kurama: This is Tatsuke Saidenkai Ren. She's Raven's gaurdian.  
Kuwabara: But she bit me!  
Hiei: I must say that you got what you deserved.  
Kurama: You should be grateful that she didn't take your whole leg off, Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara: Don't tell me your against me too Kurama.  
Kurama: For what you said I might be. She will survive.  
Hiei: Should we wait with them Kurama?  
Kurama: (runs his hand through his hair) Why not. I want to see if she'll be okay.  
Yusuke: (staring at Ren) So this is the thing that helped us out?  
Ren: You got a problem with that, Yusuke Urameshi?  
Yusuke: AH! How the hell does it know me?  
Ren: (eyes narrow) I have to know everything about my master's life, and that includes her friends.  
Yusuke: I get the point. Just don't bite me, okay?  
Ren: Then I advise you to watch your tongue.  
Yusuke: Yes ma'am.  
Kurama: She's a strict mother.  
Kuwabara: What are you talking about?  
Kurama: She's kind of like Raven's unknown mother to say the least.  
Hiei: She's tired of those Shadow Realm demons also.  
Kurama: That's right…  
Yusuke: Do you think Raven will be okay?  
Kurama: I already told you that she'll survive. She has a will stronger than the average human, so she will not go down easily like those two thought.  
Yusuke: So how did it go?  
Hiei: They escaped.  
_In the emergency room while Raven's wound is being fixed.__  
_Raven: (thinking) Please don't let them kill me… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die… please don't kill me… again…


	10. Hospital Blues

**Chapter Ten: Hospital Blues**  
_It's been a couple of hours after Raven arrived to the hospital. The boys are still at the waiting room. All but Kurama are sitting down. Kurama is pacing down the hall. The nurse comes out of the emergency room and arrives in the waiting room._

Nurse: You're the young men who brought the girl, correct?  
Yusuke: Yeah.  
Nurse: Well… she's going to be okay.  
Yusuke: She is?  
Nurse: Yes. She'll just have to spend the night here for a couple of days. Her leg will be immobilized for a while, so she needs to get that leg working after she recovers.  
Kurama: How long do you think it will take for her leg to start moving again?  
Nurse: I'm not sure. It might take a couple of weeks or less. It just depends. Her blood level needs to recover also, and we did fix up the muscles that have been seriously wounded. The cut was really deep.  
Yusuke: Can we see her now?  
Nurse: She's still in E. R. right now. We're just wrapping her leg up at the moment. It's so strange though.  
Kuwabara: What's so strange?  
Nurse: She was that very same girl who died and came back.  
All: What!  
Nurse: A very tragic event happened here in this hospital.  
Ren: (head just goes down)  
Kurama: What happened?  
Nurse: Well, it happened almost two months ago. She arrived with a strange condition. She was very sensitive to light and she couldn't move for five minutes without falling. She was afraid of the medicine we gave her, and she didn't want to be without her dog. We had to leave her room dark so she doesn't suffer blackouts and fever. She was very weak. We couldn't contact anyone because she didn't have a family record or a home address. She was pretty much afraid of everything in this hospital. After she was in here for a week, we thought she was doing well, but she fell ill again. We put her on a certain medication that will help her get well. The only thing is that someone managed to replace the medication with a very deadly toxin, and it ended up getting into her bloodstream. We figured it out immediately, but we were too late. The toxin killed her in a matter of seconds.  
Yusuke: But how is she here now?  
Nurse: We don't know. We checked all of her status, but it turned out positive. There was no movement or heartbeat, but after seven hours the machine that was still attached to her started to beep. She returned to us. We were very surprised when her heart rate and breathing started to kick in. Somehow the poison disintegrated in her bloodstream. She was so afraid when she woke up that after a couple of days she tried to commit suicide. She kept saying something about shadowy figures killing her. Those might have been hallucinations.  
All :( glances at each other)  
Kurama: What happened to the doctors who didn't check the medication?  
Nurse: They are suspended for the next three months.  
Doctor: yelling from E. R. Nurse, we need you please.  
Nurse: Alright. I'll talk to you later about her condition. (goes off)  
Kurama: That event wasn't an accident.  
Hiei: That was an attempt to kill her.  
Yusuke: Probably demons controlled the doctors.  
Kuwabara: Too obvious.  
Ren: That's what happened. All of it. She died and came back.  
Kurama: Ceres probably kicked in and eliminated the poison. She's still active even in death.  
Kuwabara: So we're dealing with a dead girl!  
Hiei: We've been dealing with a dead girl for the past month.  
Kuwabara: Oh… I knew that!  
Yusuke: (sweat drop) Kurama… do you think they'll capture her?  
Kurama: It's a possibility. If they do happen to capture her and get her to the Shadow Realm we'll just have to go in and get her back.  
Yusuke: That sounds fun.  
Kurama: I'm sure it does.  
_Raven is in a different room. She's lying on her stomach so the doctors can examine her back. They found a strange looking scare that looks like a waning crescent moon with a flower shape by it. A curved line was running throw the two figures and leafy vines were pointing towards the center. This covered most of her back. They also found a marking on her right arm when they removed her bandages. Raven was still lying there after they examined her. _

Doctor#1: What do you think it is?  
Doctor#2: It might have been fire branding. Both scares look old, so she might have gotten them when she was young.  
Doctor#1: Probably abuse by adults.  
Doctor#2: That might be it.  
Nurse: Did you need to see me?  
Doctor#1: Yes. Look at this.  
Nurse: (looks over to Raven's back)Oh my.  
Doctor#1: We tried to get answers from her, but she can't remember.  
Nurse: It looks as if it was carved in her back.  
Doctor#2: It was. We also found a marking on her arm. That one looked carved into her skin also.  
Nurse: That must be torture. (goes over to Raven and covers up her back)  
Doctor#1: At least it wasn't lethal. Anyway, her leg is still recovering.  
Nurse: Can her friends go in and say hi?  
Doctor: I guess that's okay. (both doctors leave)  
Nurse: (turns to Raven)Would you like to see your friends?  
Raven: (opens her eyes a little and nods)  
Nurse: Alright then.  
_The nurse goes to the waiting room to get the boys. __  
_Nurse: You can see her now, but please whisper. She's quite tired.  
Yusuke: That's great! Can Ren come along?  
Nurse: That's fine.  
Kurama: I truly hope she's all right.  
Hiei: You worry too much.  
Kuwabara: Wait for me!  
_They all go into Raven's room. The window was slightly open to let a breeze go in, and the white curtains were moving with it. Raven was in the bed with her eyes closed and her hands on her stomach. Her clothes were on a table by the TV. A small vase with a closed flower bud was on an end table by the bed. A little stereo was playing piano music. The boys quietly walked into the room, and Ren went straight to Raven's bed side. The nurse just shuts the door quietly behind them. As the boys enter, they noticed that her hands were bare. The bandages were gone! Raven opens her eyes and turns her head to the guys._

Raven: (whispering)Hi guys. (moves hand to Ren's head) Hi girl.  
Kurama: Hey Raven. Are you okay?  
Raven: (nods)I'm okay… just a little weak is all.  
Yusuke: They said you're going to be in here for a couple of weeks.  
Kuwabara: You're lucky… you get to miss school.  
Yusuke: Not like that matters to us. We always skip.  
Kuwabara: Oh yeah. (sweat drop)  
Raven: (small smile) If you guys keep doing that then I'll have to write you up.  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: What! OO  
Raven: I was just kidding.  
Kurama: (staring at Raven while she was talking to the other two) …  
Raven: (looks over at Kurama) What's wrong with you?  
Kurama: Ah… I'm sorry that this had to happen to you Raven.  
Raven: I told you. I'll be okay. I don't see why boys have to worry about girls so much.  
Kurama: (blushing) Hmm…  
Raven: (looks behind Kurama) Who's that?  
Kurama: Huh? Oh… that's my best friend Hiei.  
Yusuke: You have to be careful Raven. Hiei can be such a butt when you try to get him to do something that involves socializing.  
Kuwabara: And he can bite your head off if you bother him too much.  
Hiei: Hmph…  
Raven: Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm sure you can't bite anyone's head off due to your height.  
Hiei: (angry vein) Excuse me!  
Yusuke/Kuwabara: (trying to hold in their laughter, but it fails) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Raven said a joke about Hiei! (continue laughing)  
Kurama: (covering his mouth to cover his laugh) Hmm…  
Hiei: Don't tell me you're laughing too Kurama.  
Kurama: I'm… not. (chuckling) I… wouldn't do… such… a thing. (laughing out loud)  
Hiei: (angry vein) Kurama…!  
Raven: (smiling) Sorry I started something Hiei.  
Hiei: Forget it.  
Yusuke: (recovered from laughing) Okay… you know what Raven? You should meet the others sometime.  
Kuwabara: Yeah! You can meet my sister and my kitty!  
All: (sweat drop)  
Kuwabara: What?  
Kurama: That would do some good.  
Raven: That… would be nice.


	11. Further Plans

**Chapter Eleven: Further Plans**  
_As Raven and the others talk at the hospital; the Shadow Realm recovers bad news from Kenji and Ayame. Their current location is the Kingdom of Shadow Demons; it's also known as the Castle of Moons. Everything is quiet until the angry voice of Eclipse is heard. Birds and other flying creatures retreat to their homes._

Eclipse: WHAT! You let her escape!  
Kenji: (kneeling on one knee and head down) I'm afraid so.  
Ayame: (same position) It'll never happen again.  
Eclipse: (slams her hand on a table) Like hell it better not! This was an important task and you failed.  
Both: We are sorry, my lady.  
Mirage: (leaning against a statue and filing her nails) To think that you were defeated by a mere girl.  
Luna: (dancing around the room and singing) A human! A human! They were beaten by a human!  
Kenji: But my lady! She was not alone! Her fox demon attacked our forces and those dogs working for King Yama are equally strong.  
Ayame: The demons, Hiei and Kurama, stayed to fight us while the other two went to get Raven. We couldn't go in two places at once.  
Eclipse: Enough excuses! You're both out of duty for a whole month. For now on, we'll take care of our own troubles. Apparently we cannot trust soldiers.  
Both: Yes… ma'am. (disappear to different regions)  
Eclipse: (sighs) What failures.  
Mirage: What can we do now, Sister?  
Eclipse: (sitting behind a desk and grabs a mouse) Release a monster from the fault. We need something other than brain functioned pawns.  
Luna: We need something that can attack without hesitation! Oh brilliant Eclipse! Simply brilliant! Can we send Lucifer? Oh please!  
Eclipse: We can't do that.  
Luna: (whines) Why!  
Mirage: Because your monster has the elemental powers of ice. It won't stand a chance against that fire apparition, Hiei. We need someone neutral, and yet very dangerous.  
Eclipse: Send Newru. I'm sure she is very anxious to get out after a millennia.  
Mirage: Ah… Newru. The poisonous bird cobra of the dessert region and the last of it's kind. Good choice. I'll make sure she goes to the Human World to have some fun.  
Luna: Make sure she doesn't bruise or eat the Spirit Detective! I want to play with him okay!  
Mirage: Whatever… (disappears)  
Eclipse: Luna… will you be able to count the days until the Mortality Moon arrives?  
Luna: The one on earth?  
Eclipse: Yes.  
Luna: Well that would be in two months and three weeks.  
Eclipse: Very good.  
Luna: I can't wait until Raven destroys all of her friends without even knowing it!  
Eclipse: Be patient my dear sister. We just have to wait a couple more months.  
Luna: So boring! I want to go on a rampage!  
Eclipse: Just wait you moron.  
Luna: Alright… (whispering) You're no fun!  
Eclipse: Soon that whelp will come back home, and then the war will begin.  
Luna: The war between the Spirit World and the Shadow Realm. I hope the humans have others like the Spirit Detective. If they don't then the Human World will be ours for the taking.  
Eclipse: Ceres… last of her kind and last of the Moon Children. She'll have to come home whether she likes it or not.  
Mirage: Newru is heading to the Human World sister.  
Eclipse: Excellent. It's only a matter of time.  
_The Shadow Realm now sleeps in its eternal darkness. Newru heads towards the Human World and screeches its voice when she lands. She hides in the lake just miles away from Yusuke's city until the moment arrives. The moment of which the blue moon rises. The point of Newru's true strength. __  
__Kurama is standing on a tower in a park looking in the direction where the hospital is. Some strands of hair are silver and one of his eyes are gold. He was wearing a white sweatshirt and black pants. He continued to stare at the hospital far in the distance. White and purple flowers were growing in the area. They swayed as the gentle breeze carried their pollen everywhere, mixing together to create Kurama's transformation. Kurama finally changed completely into the human form of Yoko. _

Kurama: (thinking) Raven… she'll have to know her origins sooner or later. I'll have to tell her some time after she's well, but this will really get under her skin. The fact that I'm a demon might freak her out also, but we don't have much time left. (jumps off the tower and heads towards the hospital) Ill go visit her to see how's she's doing first; then I'll break the news to her about… (looks at himself) this.  
_Kurama finally makes it to the front of the hospital. Barely anyone is around to see him. He throws his rose whip in the air to catch the railing that goes into Raven's room. _

**How is it so far? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Stay tuned until the next chapter of Demonic Moons! **

**Yusuke: You heard the woman! Review and wait! **

**Kurama: Next time on "Demonic Moons"... A Visit from the Fox Bandit. The truth is told and new discoveries unveil.**

**Raven: **_**You're a demon!**_


	12. A Visit from the Fox Bandit

Chapter Twelve: A Visit from the Fox Bandit  
_ Kurama is tied up with his rose whip in front of Raven's window trying to figure out how the window opens. He can't see anything right now because the curtains are closed. He gently lifts up the screen, and starts to jiggle the knob. It doesn't work, so he gets out a tiny seed. He held it in front of the knob and makes it sprout. The little sprout ling entered a crack, and unlocked the knob. Kurama moves the curtains a bit to look inside. Raven was still sleeping, and Ren was under the bed. The radio was still playing piano music. He slowly came in and placed the screen back in its place, and closed the window. He walked slowly to Raven's bedside, and kneels down. _

Kurama: (whispering) Raven… wake up.  
Raven: (sleeping)  
Kurama: Raven… (rubs his hand against her face)  
Raven: (opens eyes slightly) Hm? Who… who are you?  
Kurama: It's me. Kurama.  
Raven: Kurama? What happened to you? Your hair and eyes are different, and your voice is deeper.  
Kurama: It's a long story.  
Raven: Why are you here Kurama? And how'd you get up here without interference?  
Kurama: I came through the window.  
Raven: Huh? (looks over to the window) Again… how'd you get up here?  
Kurama: (glances down) I came up here with this. (holds up the rose)  
Raven: Huh! OO  
Kurama: (shy smile and blushes) It's true.  
Raven: You're kidding.  
Kurama: I'm afraid not.   
Raven: You're serious. What can that rose do?  
Kurama: It's not what the rose can do; it's what I can do with the rose.  
Raven: Huh? You lost me again.  
Kurama: (sighs) The purpose for my visit is that I need to tell you the truth.  
Raven: The truth? About what Kurama?  
Kurama: Several things. I've been keeping a lot of secrets from you ever since we met. It's about time I tell you before you figure it out yourself.  
Raven: (looks at him with concern)   
Kurama: (glances down and then looks back at Raven) First of all, my temporary transformation is due to you.  
Raven: What do I have to do with your transformation?  
Kurama: It's because of what you can do.  
Raven: I don't understand.  
Kurama: You're a demon, Raven.  
Raven: What!  
Kurama: (puts head down on the bed) It's true. You have powers that cannot be achieved by any other human, but (looks up at Raven) you're not alone. I'm one too.  
Raven: Kurama… you're a demon. That might explain why I have a weird feeling in my stomach every time I'm around you.  
Kurama: So you noticed. I'm surprised that you're taking this so lightly. Your body is reacting to our spirit energy.  
Raven: Including me too, right?  
Kurama: No. You sense me and Hiei.  
Raven: Hiei is one also?  
Kurama: Yes. He's a fire apparition.  
Raven: What are you?  
Kurama: Hmm? Oh… that. I'm a fox demon.  
Raven: A fox demon huh? You sure don't look like a demon though. You look normal; at least, what you look like now.  
Kurama: I don't have my fox ears or tail. The only thing that didn't change was my ability to manipulate plants; another thing I forgot to mention.  
Raven: Control plants? Sounds like fun.  
Kurama: I guess it is. (pauses for a minute) You know, you're a fox demon too.  
Raven: I'm the same type of demon as you? That seems awkward.  
Kurama: (looks at the flower bud on the table and whispers) Awkward to you, but satisfying for me.  
Raven: (question mark over head) Excuse me?  
Kurama: (flinches and blushes) I didn't say anything. (puts hand over mouth)  
Raven: You're so confusing, but anyway why are you in this world? I mean, shouldn't demons live in the Demon World?   
Kurama: I can't leave my human mother. If I leave then my mother would have no one to come home to. She took care of me, so I'm staying as her son.  
Raven: That's reasonable. How did you get to this world?  
Kurama: (lifts eyebrow) You sure are curious. Well, first of all, I was bored with my life so I started a new hobby of cracking puzzles and locks. I was really attracted to treasure. One day, I made a mistake. I got caught by a hunter, and I was hurt very bad. The way I could escape was to go to the Human World. There I found an embryo that didn't develop a proper soul yet. For fifteen years I stayed, and here I am now.  
Raven: You're mother must be very happy that you stayed.  
Kurama: I'm sure she is. Now…   
Raven: What?  
Kurama: (leans forward so he's a few inches from Raven's face) I have a new mission, and that's to make sure that you're happy.  
Raven: (stares at him in the eye) You can do that very well, but sometimes I want to go to my true home. The one where I came from. Since I'm a demon, I must have a demon home also. Maybe I can go back there where I belong.  
Kurama: (leans a bit more so that his forehead is touching Raven's) Trust me. You don't want to go back there. No one should ever wish to go back there. Anyway, you'll be happier here in the Human World. Today you'll be meeting new friends; the girls in our gang. I'll be Shuichi by that time.  
Raven: (places her hand on his cheek) Kurama… is there a reason for my existence? You know something, and I want to find out.  
Kurama: (sighs) You're existence is to destroy the Human World.  
Raven: (eyes start to water) I knew something was wrong…  
Kurama: (stroking her face) That will only happen if you're willing to do it, or they force you to turn your power against us. We don't want you to be our enemy, but especially me.  
Raven: But what happens if I do turn on you?  
Kurama: Don't say that! You're not going to turn on us. I know that you'll never let anyone get the best of you. In fact, we'll train you.   
Raven: Train for what?  
Kurama: We can teach you to control your own powers, so you can show them a thing or two.  
Raven: Kurama… (smiles) If I can do damage to those who come after me, then why not.  
Kurama: (smiles and places his hand on her leg) But your first task is to recover from this injury.  
Raven: I'll do that.  
Kurama: Very good. You're going to be a good student with that attitude. Anyway, I think you get the picture. I'm going to leave now okay?  
Raven: I'll see you soon then.  
Kurama: Yeah… (kisses her on the cheek and heads towards the window but stops)   
Raven: What's wrong?  
Kurama: (looks at her with a small smile) It's quite funny to see you so helpless on a bed.  
Raven: (question mark over head)?  
Kurama: (jumps out of the window)  
_ It was two in the morning when Kurama got home. Luckily, his mother was still asleep. He's now in his human form. He went inside his room to find Ren sitting in the middle of his bed. Kurama has a confused look on his face. "How did she get here before me?" he thought. Kurama closes the door behind him, and just stares at Ren._

Kurama: How did you get here before me?  
Ren: I'm a demon fox of the Shadow Realm. My breed can travel in the shadows like a breeze.   
Kurama: How did you know where I live? TT  
Ren: (cough, cough) I just happened to read the phone book.  
Kurama: Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Raven?  
Ren: Yes, I know. I'm here to ask you a favor that will help Raven in her training.  
Kurama: Alright. So what's the favor?  
Ren: I need you to steal something of course.  
Kurama: (lifts an eyebrow in interest Go on.  
Ren: I need you to steal the "Twin Blades of the Blue Moon" and the "Book of the Lotus Moon."  
Kurama: So these will help Raven?  
Ren: Yes. The twin blades are Ceres's star weapons, and the book is where she keeps record of all her spells and techniques. Who knows, you might find the cure to the Blossom Trap in the book.  
Kurama: Where can I find these items?  
Ren: They're in the Museum of Parallel Worlds. Apparently they found them near the site where Raven was dumped. Humans should leave the things that don't belong to them. Anyway, do you think you can get them?  
Kurama: You insult me. I can get you those items in less than 20 minutes. I am, after all, Yoko Kurama.  
Ren: I'm sorry. I need them as soon as possible.  
Kurama: (smiles) I'll give them to you tomorrow night.  
Ren: Excellent. Oh, one more thing. I heard what you said to Raven when you left. You were thinking about sex again weren't you?  
Kurama: What can I say? A demon like me can get carried away when a girl can make me sexually aroused. (sarcastic and embarrassed)  
Ren: You'll soon get your chance. I'm sure she wants a piece of you too.

**Any comments? Please R+R!**

**Yusuke: Okay, Kurama is having too much fun here. It's our turn Kurama! We need the spotlight too!**

**Kurama: Next time on Demonic Moons... Meeting the Rest of the Gang. Raven will finally meet the girls. **

**Yusuke: And Kuwabara brings his cat... (sweat drop)**


End file.
